All in Due Time
by snoopykid
Summary: Serena starts to have nightmares just like Darien had but this time it's even worse. How will she cope? What will happen to the Scouts? Will there ever be peace? This takes place after Galaxia. Rated T to be safe. R
1. Prologue

I don't know why I'm writing this but I am. I kind of don't know how this is going to turn out so bare with me. Please review. I owe nothing but the poems.

**All in Due Time**

Prologue 

_Tick, Tick, Tick _

_My watch is counting the minutes slowly as time starts to stop _

_Your body inches from mine draws ever so closer _

_I start to back away but you never notice the difference _

_In your mind you think that you are going to be in heaven with the princess of your dreams and past _

_My mind says otherwise for I'm going to leave at a moment's notice _

_Your one last kiss from the girl you love will never come true cause I'm sorry hun I'm leaving you _

_The birds in the air start to come to a stop and the leaves that are falling come to a halt _

_Nature senses that something is amiss but you are leaning in full of bliss _

_Tears start to slide down my face as now you come to stop your slow pace _

_You are probably expecting to meet my lips just as I am suppose to meet you half way but again I'm sorry hun it has to be this way _

_I look to see a shadow in the distance and I nod my head in understanding I start to walk away but not before I leave with my final message to say _

_Destiny cannot always come true _

_It's as simple as that _

_So please try to find happiness _

_That is all I ask _

A young man in a green jacket opened his eyes in confusion. He was about to call his girlfriend's name when he felt something in his hand. It was a piece of paper and inside it was the promise ring. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_Peace and Harmony can only last so long before night settles on all _

_The future you dream can last only if time is your ally _

_But how can you think that is possible? _

_Hasn't fate taught you nothing at all? _

_Nothing can last _

_What makes you so special my friend? _

_Haven't you thought that you may have to leave them alone? _

_Your path is different than theirs _

_Much more than you dream _

_But let's face it maybe it wasn't meant to be _

**(Dream) Serena's POV- **

_I was running in the dark. The shadows started to mock me as I kept calling out to the people who seemed to get further and further away from me. I saw the first image appear and reached out to grab it hold of it, "Darien! Come back please come back!" But he disappeared, "NO!" _

_I dropped to my knees as a dark voice said, "__If you wanted him so badly why didn't you try and save him?" I looked around and saw no one but then I was transferred to the day the Silver Millennium fell. I watched as Darien was killed by Beryl then in sheer agony I watched myself take his sword and pierced myself in the heart, "I was afraid! I was confused that day on the Silver Millennium!" I was in tears but it would seem the voice didn't care, "Yeah what about all these other times?" I watched again as flashes of Darien was being possessed with Beryl and then again with Galaxia when I ultimately had to kill him in order to save him and my friends, " Anyway; what does it matter he didn't love you any way; nobody loved you." _

"_No that's not true." I yelled in a scared voice trying to get up. _

"_See for yourself." The voice said as I saw images of my friends and family fading away, "No please come back!" I started to run but as I did my friends and family broke apart and their faces appeared before me and vanished. _

"_I wondered what you will do now Serenity…I gave you a choice right? Along time ago, remember?" _

_I was on her knees crying again. I couldn't speak. This voice was right I was lied to all my life. Back in the Sliver Millennium everything was nothing but full of secrets and lies. _

_The dark voice finally came out of the shadows. It was a man. He had brown hair and piercing red eyes and a scar by his one eye (_**A/N: Think of Scar from the Lion King)** he was muscular and carried a forbidden aura_, "Pitiful Serenity," he spat, "Really pitiful. I told you time and time again not to fall for his tricks. He does nothing but use you! When he broke up with you he practically kicked you out of his life!" _

_I stood up as another image of Darien appeared but this image didn't vanish, yet, "He did not! He tried to keep me safe!" _

"_Yeah right that is so full of shit! You want to see what's going to happen?" _

_The man pointed to a window and I looked. It showed Crystal Tokyo in a flame and then a separate fire around the two of us…Darien was in his prince form fighting a demon but when he saw me struggling with my own his attention was drawn and the demon took advantage of the distraction and…, "No!"_

"_He died again all because of you. It's your fault. It has always been your fault! Your friends die because you are always a burden!" The screen vanished as I knelt down once more this time lost all will to get back up, "Your fault for abandoning him, your fault for his and your friend's death, your fault for being a burden to everyone!" This time I looked up to see everyone pointing a finger at me yelling, "YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSE PAIN TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE A BURDEN!" _

_Just then the scene changed into a court room setting and the man turned into a demon, "What'd she do? Scouts?" _

"_She's the reason that we get hurt and die!" They yelled _

"_She's the reason I get killed! She's a MURDER!" yelled Darien _

"_No I'm not! I swear I would never hurt anyone!" I cried _

"_Shut up!" this time Selenity yelled, "I'm ashamed you came out of my body! I should've never had you reborned!" _

"_Ouch, your own mother has turned on you. Response?" The demon asked. But I couldn't answer. _

_The next thing I knew the demon pulled a lever and I fell into the fiery pit of despair that revealed the most painful memory she had, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

**End Dream (Normal POV)- **

"Serena?! Serena! Wake up!" Luna was yelling at her charge to wake up but so far nothing was working. Silently though she was great full that her mother, father, and Sammy left to go on a vacation for awhile so they weren't home to hear this girl's screams of anguish and despair.

"Serena!" Luna yelled again. The door opened and a pinked haired girl ran into the room, "What is going on?!"

"Rini thank god I can't wake Serena up at all!"

Rini looked at her mother's distorted face and cringed at the sight. RIni tried to shake the girl as hard as she could, "Mom wake up!"

"DARIEN! PLEASE NO!" Serena yelled then her crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead and the people in the room were transported into a memory.

Rini and Luna looked at where they were. It didn't take them long to figure out that it was a memory of the final battle with Galaxia and they saw Sailor Moon on her knees as she was surrounded by the rest of the Scouts and Dairen. They were never told in detail about the battle. She never, as far as they knew, told Darien. But it looks like they are getting a firsthand story whether they wanted to or not.

"Give me the Sliver Crystal and I may ask Galaxia to spare your pathetic miserable life." Darien said ruthfully.

"Darien please don't do this. It's me Serena I love you and you love me…you have got to remember." Serena begged.

"Serena this is not Darien!" Rini and Luna looked toward the voice and saw that it was Seyia.

"You might want to listen to your boyfriend. I do not love you. You're merely a worthless, lazy, crybaby or a princess." Darien responded offhandedly.

Serena shook her head and said, "That is not true. Look into your heart and find the truth."

"I have no heart. If I did you wouldn't be fit to have it. Now one more chance give me the Sliver Crystal."

Serena looked down and did not answer and Darien said, "Fine have it your way," He turned to the Scouts and said, "Kill Sailor Moon and bring me the Silver Crystal!"

The Scouts nodded and attacked while Serena was defenseless. Rini and Luna looked on in horror and helpless as they watched the heroine not even trying to fight back her former friends and guardians.

"Oh no…no please…Luna why isn't she fighting back?" Rini asked turning away as the assault stops momentarily.

Luna just shook her head, "Even hear she cared for them too much to even dream of attacking them."

"Serena! These are not your friends! These are puppets please you got to snap out of it!" Seiya yelled.

"You couldn't stop us even if you tired! You're weak!" Mars yelled and the other girls cheered on in agreement.

Serena struggled to get up and said, "Mars…everyone…Selenity…forgive me. MOON COSMIC BLAST!"

A flash of light erupted as Rini and Luna covered their eyes. When they opened them they were back in the bed room with Serena wide awake sweaty and panting. Rini and Luna watched with caution as she fell back.

"Mom?" Rini asked hesitantly.

Serena did not answer as she started to sit up and put her head into her knees.

"Serena we saw what happened two months ago." Luna said quietly, "Want to talk?"

Serena looked up at them and they gasped at the sight of her face. Her eyes were dark and puffy. They resembled a shadow of their former bight and cheerfulness.

Serena thought for a moment and decided to do something that her mother did to her on the Moon Kingdom when she had discovered the terrible secret. Serena got up and walked over to her dresser knowing that they were watching her closely. She grabbed a sack from the top drawer and turned to face them.

"Mom what are you-" Before Rini could finish the question she had dust thrown at her.

"Serena what-" Luna also fell silent before she could reprimand her charge.

"Now listen to me closely," Serena said with a clear authoritative voice, "You're to go back to bed and forget that I was having a nightmare. You're going to forget that you saw the memory. You're going to wake up tomorrow morning feeling like nothing happened tonight."

Rini yawned and walked in a trans back up to her room and Luna stretched and repositioned herself on the bed and fell right back to sleep.

Serena sighed not feeling like sleeping. She put the bag back in the drawer and went downstairs thanking god that her parents and brother were on vacation. She had opted to stay home to hang out with the girls and Darien. She had wanted to rekindle her friendships and relationship but she had found it rather hard. And besides when Rini came back for a surprise visit it had made things even more difficult. It wasn't that she minded it or anything but to add icing on the cake she had started getting nightmares. This one tonight was by far the worse and to make it bad enough she had transported Rini and Luna into her memory. No one should ever see or have it explained to them the horror at the final battle.

The Scouts and Darien have no recollection of it since they were dead. They had wanted her to explain what had happened but she refused to. Even though if she did then that would kind of explain her being distant with them.

Serena sighed again and sat on the sofa looking at the moon wishing to turn back time and to forget everything…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_Destiny is a funny thing _

_It likes to manipulate and control things _

_Without a second thought one minute can change a lifetime under its watch _

_You have no control as to what you can and can't do _

_So what will it be? _

_Fight or just allow it to set you free? _

_It's your choice sweetie but be for warned _

_The clock is ticking _

In a dark realm a man sits by a crystal ball watching his princess sit by the window. The man smirked as he watched the aftermath of what he would call 'the first act'.

"If only it would not have turned out this way Serenity," He said out loud as he continued to watch as the girl started to bury her head and cry, "I know it hurts but trust me, this hurts me more than it hurts you be sure of that." The crystal ball zoomed in on the girl and his hand cupped to where her cheek would have been. As the crying started to diminish he said in a gentle velvet like voice, "Sweet Serenity I promise I will come back to you and we can pick up where we left off; all in due time."

Back in the living room as Serena started to calm down she crawled up on the sofa and said in a whisper, "All in due time Nicholas."

The sun had just broken through the horizon and colors of red, yellow, and orange reflected off the clouds. A clock chimed in the dining room six times. The sleeping figure on the couch moved showing that the girl was alive. Serena opened her eyes and stretched as the events of the night before played back in her mind's eye. She shivered and through the thought out of her mind. All was well. It didn't matter now that Rini and Luna saw the memory. She had used the memory dust to make them forget. Sighing she got up and walked in the kitchen and started to make breakfast…hoping beyond hope that today would be better than the night before.

Upstairs Rini and Luna woke up from a foggy sleep. Everything from the night before was a mist. They could not even remember when sleep had taken over them. Meeting each other in the hallway; they nodded a good morning and walked downstairs to meet the smell of eggs and pancakes.

Serena had gotten better in the cooking department thanks to Lita; who has been coaching her for a few months and she had caught on quickly. Nothing burned now and everything looked good.

"Morning guys!" Serena greeted trying to be as normal as possible.

"Morning," came a grumble reply from the sleepy heads.

Serena served them and sat down in silence. Rini twiddled her fork in the eggs and Luna just sat staring at her pancakes. Serena watched them with analytical eye, "Is something bugging you guys? Do you not feel well?"

Rini and Luna looked up. "No we feel fine…just…" Rini answered

"Perplexed." Luna chipped in, "About last night."

Serena started to panic. She thought that maybe the dust didn't work; until Rini said, "We just can't remember when we went to bed that's all. And this morning it feels like we woke up from a…"

"Fog."

Serena breathed a sigh…all was good just as she intended, "Well that's a relief. Wouldn't want you guys getting sick." They continued eating in silence.

When breakfast was finished and they were going to the mall to meet the girls and Darien.

"Come on Serena!" Rini called waiting at the front door.

"Coming!" Serena was finishing up but was taking her time. She knew that she wanted to see them but something was telling her that today was just not going to be her day.

Sighing she walked down stairs and together her and Rini were out the door.

"So then I say to her 'Lay off the blonde jokes'! And she says 'Or what? There are no brunette jokes. What are you going to do about it?' And I say 'Well looks like I'll have to write some.' And she goes…" Serena was tuning Mina out. The dream kept plaguing her mind and worst of all the memory. Seeing her friends laughing and having a good time was scaring her. It was hard to believe that her loyal friends turned against her. Sipping her milkshake she began to zone out even more until, "Serena? Yo girl snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Serena looked up to see Lita waving a hand in front of her.

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah I just woke up early and had a rough night sleeping is all." Serena said waving a hand, "Nothing special."

Rei looked unconvinced, "Serena if there is something bugging you please tell us so we can help."

"Yeah it's really dull when you're not happy." Amy said touching Serena's shoulder.

Serena smiled weakly and nodded, "It's cool guys really I just had a-"

"Serena!" A voice called her name and they turned to see Darien jogging up to their table. He leaned over and kissed her softly, "Hey honey sorry I'm late."

Serena sighed, "It's ok you didn't miss much. Mina was telling a funny story."

Mina rolled her eyes, Rei shook her head, and Lita sighed. Amy went back to her book and Rini watched her future parents closely.

"Well anyway here," He pulled a long velvet box out of his coat pocket, "I got you something."

Serena looked at him and then at the box. He nodded and she took it which grabbed the girl's attention. She opened it to find a twenty-four karat gold necklace with a heart around an amethyst colored stone. A gasp ran throughout the group.

"Darien…why?" Serena asked in amazement.

Darien looked at her then to the necklace, "You don't like it?"

"No…no I love it but I just want to know what I did to deserve this." Darien reached out his hand and she let him put the necklace on her.

"A beautiful princess deserves the finest," He said but then whispered in her ear, "Besides this is like an apology for not being here for you like I should've. I'm sorry."

Serena turned and looked at him, "Darien you didn't have too."

"But I did." He leaned in and kissed her…but instead of enjoying it her mind flashed:

_She saw Darien getting stripped away from her in a whirl wind she tried to grab his hand but a voice came, "Serenity you must cut ties with the prince. He is poisoning your mind. The day you are seeing is not the truth…this is." _

_Another quick flash showed Darien with Queen Beryl in the Silver Millennium. He was holding the sword above her head and it was coming down. _

Serena jolted out of the kiss. Darien was shocked that she had shoved him away. The girls looked at her also in shock. Never had they seen her shove him away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well…" Serena held back the tears that were threatening to spill over, "Rini can stay with you tonight. I-I-I got to go." Serena grabbed her bag and ran away from the group.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Resistance is futile _

_Struggling will make things worse _

_What is the point of all this work? _

_Time is against you_

_It most certainly is not your friend _

_So then what does all this mean then? _

_It's time to let go _

_It obviously was not meant to be _

_So just give up and let time take you away so you can be free_

Serena ran until she could no longer run. Her feet led her straight to the lake. She let herself fall back against a tree trunk and slid down holding on her knees for dear life burying her head trying to escape reality. Being exhausted from the night before she let her mind drift. But alas it was another nightmare that was to consume her again.

**Serena's nightmare (Her POV)- **

_I looked around at the fallen kingdom that was known as the Moon Kingdom. The place where I grew up, the place where I found love, and the place that I committed suicide rather than be alone without my true love, Endymion._

_Blood was everywhere around me…the worst part was that it was on my hands and the bodies that lay at my feet: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. How did this happen? _

"_Easy Princess…they betrayed you. Remember Galaxia. You killed them then too," I heard a voice to my right and saw the __man that had brown hair and piercing red eyes and a scar by his one eye. _

"_What? You mean it happened again?" I looked around at what was once my home. _

"_Oh sweet heart it happened before. Why do you think you had to kill them again just moments ago?" _

_I thought; of course I had not told them all the details. All they knew was that they had died but still I shook my head, "No it can't be…they promised they would never leave me." _

"_Wake up already! Look at them. If they promised then why were they too weak to fight him?!" The man stated. _

"_Who?" I asked facing him. He vanished with a smirk and I shouted again, "Who?!"_

"_Me," I turned and saw Darien aka Endymion. _

_He was in his armor with his sword pointing right at me. His eyes were as dark as coal and hate seemed to cover every inch of his face. _

"_Darien? How? Why?" I stuttered. I shook my head, "This is not happening. This can't be happening. Darien would never betray me…You love me!" I shouted the last part at him and he laughed in a hard cold way that sent chills down my spine. Thunder rolled in the distance as the Silver Millennium vanished and we were now at the place where I had fought Galaxia. The bodies of my Sailor Guardians had reappeared hanging around us in a circle with us in the middle. _

"_Poor innocent minded fool," Darien said sadistically, "To think that I could ever love you. From the beginning I wanted nothing more than to see you suffer." He pointed his sword right at me. _

"_No Darien…please I love you and you love me. Remember that sun set? Remember Crystal Tokyo…Rini?" I asked. _

_He scoffed and shook his head, "It was all a fake. In fact your whole life was a pile of worthless lies. Pluto manipulated that future to make it seem like we were truly happy. In fact she did it so well that the happiness part made me sick to see." _

_I continued to shake my head at his words as he continued, "I wanted to vomit when I said that sun set was nothing compared to you. A pile of garbage would be much better to look at than your face. Everything was a lie; our love, your friendships, and the future." _

_I could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. Who was this man in front of me? _

**Back in the Mall- **

"Would someone explain to me what the hell just happened please?" Darien asked bewildered. This was the first time Serena had ever pushed him away. It was like she didn't want him near her. In fact she had been avoiding him a lot lately.

"Darien we know just as much about this as you do." Mina said shaking her head.

"Which is absolutely nothing." Lita added receiving looks, "What just speaking the truth."

Rini watched in silence feeling a sense of déjà vu coming on. This same episode had happened in the future…in fact all the incidents of waking up feeling foggy had happened too. And then this incident of Serena pushing Darien away had happened also.

"Uhm…guys," Rini started hesitantly, "I don't think I should say this cause it could mess up the timeline and all but…"

"Rini if it's important then skip the timeline rules and tell me please. If it has to do with Serena then we need to know." Darien said feeling that deep down in his heart that something was majorly off.

"Well when Serena pushed you away like that it reminded me of a few events that are happening in the future."

The girls looked at the pinked haired child. Rei was first to speak up, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well Serena has been distant with you all right?" Heads nodded, "In the future mom barley even talks to you guys unless it's absolutely necessary." Shocked faces were the only response, "Serena is definitely avoiding Darien like he's the Black Plague right now right?" Again heads nod, "Well mom barely even talks to dad right now." Darien looked at his future daughter with pain in his eyes, "Pretty much I'm her life line right now." Rini ended sadly.

"I don't get it…when did this start to happen?" Darien asked putting his head in his arms, "What have I done to even drive her away like this?"

"I don't think it's you Darien…she has been doing this to everyone around her," Amy said sadly, "She's been different lately…ever since the battle with Galaxia."

"Hey if you're her life line has she spoken to you about what happened during the battle?" Mina turned to Rini and asked.

Rini thought but when she did she felt like she had gotten a brain freeze. Wincing a little she answered as best she could, "No she hasn't. It's kind of forbidden to talk about. Boy for some reason I got a brain freeze when I thought about it."

"That's weird." Lita responded to the last part.

Rei sighed and said, "I don't know about you guys but I want answers so who is up for some fire reading and sneaking?"

"I don't know Rei…" Dairen said, "I feel like I'm up a creek without a paddle already. I don't want things to get worst."

"Well I think that if she won't tell us then we have to find out ourselves. I'm in." Lita said confidently.

"While I agree with Darien I too feel like this may just get worst either way so I'm in." Amy said.

"I'm in too." Mina cheered

"Count me in!" Rini cheered as she high fived Mina.

"Well Darien last chance to change your mind." Rei offered.

Darien sighed, "Ok fine."

They left the mall and headed to the shrine.

**Serena's Nightmare- **

"_Why don't you fight me?!" Endymion yelled as he kicked me hard in the stomach, "Are you too pathetic to believe that what we had was special?!" Again he kicked me. _

_I started to cough up some blood as once again he delivered another kick. I coughed again and just led there gasping for air. I didn't want to fight him…he has got to be under some evil spell just like with Beryl and Galaxia…I can't fight him again…I can't. _

"_Why waste your time thinking that Serenity?" The place I was at disappeared and I was floating on my back…Endymion was nowhere to be found. I turned to see the same man standing over me. I winced as I found my strength to stand and face him, "How can he have that much influence on you? Your life was in danger yet you still let him beat you to a pulp." _

"_Because I love him." I said as tears rolled down my face, "I would rather die than live without him." _

_The man came over and slapped my face with so much force that I fell back down. I drew my hand up and touched the part he slapped…it tingled painfully, "You ignorant fool! Can you not see that he caused the destruction of the Moon Kingdom?! He was the only one that could predict the Moon's weak points since you so kindly showed them to him so that he could visit you! Then when Beryl took over his mind; didn't you ever wonder why it was so easy for Beryl to control him? Or when Galaxia took his heart crystal? Any of this making sense yet?" _

_I didn't bother to get up…what he said kind of made sense in away. The man knelt down and touch my shoulder…I did not flinch away. Something about his touch seemed familiar. _

"_I did not wish any of this on you Serenity…But if it will make you see the truth then I feel it is my duty to show you." His voice was soft and velvet like. I felt myself being healed. _

"_Please think about it…you must know the truth. The memories you have were altered and you very well know how." He backed away and started to fade away. _

"_Wait! Just who the heck are you?!" I cried out. _

"_All in due time." Came the response. _

**End Dream (Normal POV)- **

Serena awoke feeling slightly better but slightly worse. For some reason she felt like the nightmares were telling the truth. Despite her mind telling her otherwise something in her gut just kept nagging.

She sighed touched the heart shaped necklace that Darien had given her. How many times has he said that he loved her? How many times has he said that he would never leave her? How many times has he broken her heart?

Shaking her head she leaned back against the trunk again as a new thought came to her mind: Who is that man and why does she feel like she knows him?

**In the Dark Realm- **

The man named Nicholas sat watching Serena in his crystal ball. Once again he was watching the aftermath of the 'Second Act' of the nightmares.

"Serenity like I said before; I didn't want to put you through that physical pain." He said letting his finger run up and down the ball, "But it was for your own good."

With a wave of his hand the ball showed him the Shrine where the Scouts and Darien were trying to plan on how to help Serena. The ball zoomed in on Darien and Nicholas growled, "Endymion you bastard. You stole her from me. She loved me first! She vowed her eternal love for me! We were going to be wed! But then you came along…I will make you pay mark my words." Darien's image went up in flames. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_You're alone_

_No one cares_

_Suffering is all you come to share _

_Known and unknown _

_Love and unloved _

_Tell me is this what sets us apart? _

_Loyalty and friendship _

_Betrayal and deceit _

_Does this sound like your life my sweet?_

_Come with me and we will share _

_What a real relationship is like my dear _

_Time is ticking this ship is about to set sail _

_One last call _

_The curtain falls on all _

Serena had not yet returned from the lake so the girls plus Darien were all relieved to find that no one was home. Rini led them up to her room and they started to search to some sort of clue.

"Ok this is beyond wrong," Darien said looking through Serena's book bag, "This is so going against the right to have privacy."

"Yeah well friendship over rides privacy," Mina said looking through Serena's closet, "Besides this is for the greater good."

"What would the greater good be?" Lita asked looking through Serena's nightstand.

"The sanity of the future queen maybe?" Rini asked as she was looking through Serena's dresser Mina started to laugh.

"Nice one!"

"Ok enough joking…Darien found anything yet?" Rei asked opening searching the bookshelf.

"No not yet." He said disappointed.

"What are you all doing?" The snoops looked startled and were going into to a fit of apologies, "Whoa calm down!" They stopped and saw Luna and Artimis standing in the doorway.

"Oh man thank god it's you guys." Rei said with a look of relief on her face.

"Yeah we thought for sure that Serena was home." Mina said

"Ok well you didn't answer my first question so: What are you doing?" Luna asked, "If Serena was to come home to this montage she's going to have a fit!"

They went to into a quick synopsis of the story just as Rini said, "Hey guys what you do think this bag on sand is?"

Rei went over and took it and said, "I don't know." She took it from the child and Darien called out, "Hey I found something." They then gathered around him and saw a black leather bound book they opened the first page:

***

_I had another nightmare again…it's always the same thing; the fall of the Sliver Millennium, the battle with Beryl, the final battle with Galaxia, and ending with some man saying that this was all because of Endymion. _

_I try not to listen but they keep coming. The only thing that I can see a bright side to these nightmares is that I am regaining some of my memories that I thought I would never have…but they aren't exactly the kind that we were all told about. _

_Anyway…The man keeps saying that if I leave him he will stop the dreams. Why is this happening? _

***

"What the hell?" Rei asked, "Why didn't she say something?"

"Maybe the same reason that Darien did not tell her the reason he broke up with her." Mina said

Darien had a pained look on his face.

"Hey this part describes what the sand is for," Rini said pointing to the page.

***

_This had to be the worst nightmare in months! Not only did it have the scouts and Darien turn on me but I was transported into the final battle of Galaxia with Rini and Luna watching the whole thing. _

_It was horrible. I had never told the scouts and Darien what had happened. This experience made me relive everything:_

_Darien was demanding me to hand over the Sliver Crystal; Seiya was yelling in the background that it wasn't him but a sick copy that was made from Galaxia using his heart crystal. When I wouldn't listen he had the Scouts attack me…I let it happen. I didn't want to fight…I would have rather died than have their blood on my hands and soul. _

_Well I finally snapped out of it I did vanquish their evil copies…but that would probably be my darkest day. _

_When I had discovered that Rini and Luna had saw everything I did the only thing that I could…I wiped their memory with the Moon Dust that my mother on me when I discovered something terrible. _

_I only hope that they will not come to remember this…unlike me. _

***

Rini and Luna felt a serious brain rush as flashes of the last night played in their mind.

"So this dust wipes memories?" Rei asked carefully

"Yes so you should not be touching it." A voice said behind them.

Heads turned to see a very miffed Serena standing in the door. Darien hid the diary in his green jacket.

"Serena why didn't you tell us?" Mina asked in distraught looking up at Serena.

Serena walked in and grabbed the dust out of Rei's hands.

"Why?" Serena whispered sadly, "Because it is really none of your concern."

"Serena please...you know I love you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Darien pleaded

"Serena please let us help you." Rei said.

"Yeah girl together we can beat whatever is hurting you. You have to let us in." Lita said

Serena turned away so she had her back toward them. Her hands playing with the sand, "Mommy please listen to them. You can't live like this. They are your friends." Rini whispered

"This is my burden." Serena whispered turning back to them, "A burden that you will never remember."

The group stared at her and before they can say anything she threw the dust at them. Their eyes became empty as Serena began to talk, "Listen to the sound of my voice; you are all going to go home and forget what you read…what you saw…and what I told you. When you wake up you will have no memory of ever being here." They got up. Luna fell asleep on the bed and Rini went up to her room. Serena walked the girls and Darien to the door and they walked out in a daze.

Closing the door she sighed and sat down…everything that Nicholas said was right. Endymion was really trying to find her weak points. She recalled the conversation they had earlier.

**Serena's POV- **

_I was crying…everything was starting to come back… _

"_Why is a pretty young woman crying without a shoulder to cry on?" I turned to see the man from her dreams; the muscular man with sandy brown hair and a scar on his left eye. _

"_It's you," I said getting up and backing away from him, "The man from my dreams." _

"_Serenity please…do you not recognize me?" The man pleaded with her. I looked at him hard and perplexed. He held out his hands, "Please Serenity take my hands and remember. I'm not here to hurt you." _

_I still hesitated but something in the pit of my stomach said, "Trust him." So I took his hands and we were transported to the Silver Millennium. _


	6. Chapter 5

Hey this is snoopykid here. Just wanted to take the time to thank you all for the support:

Serandi82

KageNoNeko

demond dancer

honeylove90

PrincessSerenity1976

Jacks

solaramber

xo Usako ox

Thank you all for your reviews now please enjoy the chapter! ^.^

**Chapter Five **

_Back to the past to create a future _

_All I want is to be with you _

_A journey you're on but I will guide you _

_From now for all eternity _

_Here is to us _

_But mainly for you_

_My love is here throughout time and space _

_I'm the guiding star your heart seeks through the darkness at its peak _

_Now remember my love we are meant to be for now and through eternity_

Serena's POV in the Silver Millennium- 

I looked around in awe as the majestic palace stood in front of me, "Do you know this place?" The man asked.

"Yes this was my home…how did we get here?" I asked turning to him.

He smiled a small smile. His eyes were a deep blue with hints of green…not at all the fiery red from my dreams. I felt my heart skip a beat and then a longing. What is going on?

"Serenity this is your memory," He explained, "Everything you are about to see is what has been locked away in the back of your mind."

I saw a little girl that looked about five years old run across the flower field with a picnic basket in her hand. She had blonde hair and was up in pigtails that it resembled Rini's hair style, she was not in her royal garments but simple pink overalls…then I realized that she was me. My jaw hung open and I felt a tug, "Come let's follow her."

"But what if we're seen?" I asked nervously. I may be the princess/future queen but I doubt the guards would believe me.

The man turned and once again smiled making me feel relaxed, "No one can see us, sense us, or hear us. We are invisible to everyone and everything." Taking a deep breath I followed.

Serenity led us into the deep part forbidden part of the field. But soon we heard her yell, "Nicholas!" We stopped as a boy with sandy brown hair came into view. I looked to the man and then to the boy and it too hit me, "That's you?" I said it more like a question.

The man, now I knew him as Nicholas, nodded, "Yes. This is the day you found me in the field."

"Please princess, call me Nick." The boy said bowing to Serenity.

Serenity smiled and said, "Ok Nick but please…you don't have to bow. Now come on I got us lunch." Serenity took Nick's hand and led him into the clearing still out of the view of the palace. "You were a very kind hearted child," Nicholas commented to me, "I couldn't believe that I was talking to a princess."

"How did you get here then?" I asked.

"Listen." He pointed to the children on the picnic blanket and I listened.

"How did you get here? Where are your parents?" Serenity asked Nick.

Nick took a bite out of his sandwich. His face fell and said quietly, "My parents were killed a few days ago. We worked on Earth in the palace of King Endymion and Queen Demeter. The King wanted us to do work in the stable with the horses. Then something spooked the horses and there was a stampede. I made it out but they were trampled. I didn't return to the palace but one of my friends who is also a palace worker said that the doctors tried to save them but it was too late," Nick covered his eyes as he started to cry, "I'm all alone now. I have no family."

Serenity looked at him she moved the basket that was sitting between them and placed her head on his lap, "What-" he started to ask

"Don't worry I'll always be here for you." Serenity promised.

My eyes widened as my mind flashed to the hospital when I had first met Darien after his parents died in a car accident. Nicholas placed a hand on my shoulder and I subconsciously placed mine hand on top of his.

"Thank you princess." Nick said gratefully as he placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Hey if you have nowhere to go want to stay with me? My mommy is always looking for help. And she's really nice." Serenity offered.

"I'll be happy as long as I'm with you," Nicholas and Nick answered at the same time.

Together Serenity and Nick walked away back to the palace. I made my way to follow when Nicholas grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fast forwarding. Within a few years we grew very close. I became you personal servant boy. When we were thirteen I confessed my love for you." Nicholas waved his hand and the scene changed.

I was now looking at a lake scene. Serenity was in the royal dress sitting on a rock. Her hair was longer and in the royal style…she looked upset as she had a stick in her hand making circles in the water. Then in the distance I saw a young man walking up to her. He was tall, his hair was slightly longer, and he was built. It was Nick.

"My princess what has you so down?" Nick asked kneeling next to Serenity.

Serenity sighed as she tossed the stick in the water, "Everything is wrong Nick. Everything about this royal system is wrong."

"And what is so wrong about it Princess Serenity?" Nick asked gently taking her hand in his.

"Forcing someone to marry is wrong!" She yelled causing Nick to jump back in shock. He had never heard the princess shout before.

"Marry?! Who is forcing who to marry?!" Nick asked in shock.

Serenity got up and started to pace, "My mother and father are choosing my new husband. But I want to marry for love. And I…I already love someone." She said quietly. Nick was going to open his mouth but she continued, "How can they be so hypocritical Nick?"

"Hypocritical? What do you mean?" He asked watching her pace.

"I mean they say to show love and kindness to everyone. Trust your heart and let it guide you. How can I do that when they are choosing my future?" Serenity asked stopping and bowing her head while balling her fists up.

Nick could no longer take it he walked up to her and put both his hands on her shoulders and hugged her close. She hugged him back and he said, "If it means anything to you I love you." He said.

Serenity looked at him and said, "You do?"

"From the first time we met at the picnic you welcomed me with the kindness I was never shown. You treated me like an equal. You never once judged me. I watched you grow from a child into a fabulous young woman who deserves so much in her life." Nick confessed. He knelt down and took something out of his pocket and opened it. It was a twenty four karat gold ring with an amethyst stone, "Will you marry me?"

Serenity could not believe her eyes as she jumped on him and kissed him, "Oh Nick yes. I will marry you. I always cared about you. I said I would always be there for you and I meant it. Yes Nicholas I will marry you."

Serenity and Nicholas kissed once more.

"Later we told you parents about our engagement. You and your parents fought because of the fact that you wanted to marry a servant boy." Nicholas told me as I watched the scene change as I fought with my parents, "Then after much convincing you won. We did much planning. Then one night you're parents were out so that left us in charge. That night _**he**_ came in our lives."

The scene changed again it was dark and stormy. Serenity and Nick sat comfy by the fire in the study. Serenity was reading a story to Nick then guards came in carrying a man, "Excuse us your majesty," Serenity stood up as the guards bowed, 'We found this man wondering through on palace grounds."

"Please I didn't mean no harm. I lost my way and came across the bridge to the Moon. Then when lightning struck; my horse ran off. " The man explained.

Serenity analyzed the man and the guards asked, "Should we throw him in the dungeon for the night and alert the Earth people?"

"No leave him here. Bring in Sally and Jupiter." Serenity ordered.

"Wait a sec," Nick said he took Serenity's arm and pulled her aside, "Honey we don't know what this man is capable of. How do we know he's not lying?"

"Because I can tell." Serenity said then before Nick could argue with her more Sally and Jupiter came in.

They bowed and asked, "You called for us?"

"Sally would you mind fixing up one of the guest rooms and find some clothes for our guest?" Serenity asked kindly. Sally nodded and left the room, "Jupiter would please fix us up something to eat with some hot chocolate please?"

"Of course." Jupiter walked out.

The man watched Serenity and I could tell that Nicholas was not enjoying this memory. I touched his hand and he relaxed but not by much. The man was in armor and had black hair. I realized at once who this was; Prince Endymion.

"So now that we have the important stuff out of the way. Who are you?" Serenity asked handing the man a towel.

He took Serenity's hand kissed it and said, "My name is Prince Endymion of Earth." I saw Nick's eyes widen and stiffen up. Serenity must've sensed it because she said, "Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jupiter came back into the room and placed the tray of food on the desk and left. Then Sally, the maid, came back in and said, "The gentleman's room is ready my lady."

Serenity smiled, "Thank you Sally."

I couldn't help but notice the look in Endymion's eyes as he watched the exchange between Serenity and the maid. Nick also noticed the look as his hands balled up in fists.

After eating Endymion stood up and bowed, "Thank you Princess Serenity. That was a fine meal. If you don't mind I'm going to turn in."

"Oh you're very welcome Prince Endymion. Nicholas would you please be so kind as to show Endymion to his room? I wouldn't want to wake anyone up seeing as we are all going to turn in anyway." Serenity said to Nick.

Nick's face showed a glint of disgust at one point but as quickly as it came it vanished, "Sure my _**love**_." He seemed to make sure he through the emphasize on love and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you in a bit."

Serenity smiled, "Good night," she curtsied and Endymion bowed.

The fire dimmed a little as the group walked out. Nicholas walked over to it, "He came often after that. I just couldn't stand the way he looked at you."

I walked over to him and I gently rubbed his shoulders, "Please I've been wondering how you came across that scar. You didn't seem to have it when we were together at this point."

Nicholas looked at me sadly and pointed out the window, "This would be the last time I saw you." It was sunny out and Nick was tending the rose garden and Serenity was reading a book. Endymion walked up to them, "Princess!"

They looked up from what they were doing, "Endymion how is everything?" Serenity asked standing.

Endymion kissed her hand and smiled much to Nick's disgust, "Please Serenity I must talk with you."

"Well-" Serenity was about to answer when, "Serenity can you come here please?" It was her mother.

"Coming mother! Please excuse me." She walked up to the palace.

"I wonder if she is to wed anyone." Endymion wondered out loud.

"That is it!" Nick through down his mini shovel and stood to face the prince, "I cannot take this anymore. You are to stay away from her!"

Endymion smirked, "Who are you to be ordering anyone of my stature around?"

Nick growled, "I'm her fiancé! That's who!"

"You? A servant boy marrying a Princess? Is she marrying you out of pity?" Endymion asked then laughed.

Nick was enraged and shoved him against the tree, "Do not mock me you son of a-"

"You would do well to watch your language. Do you even kiss your mother with that mouth?" Endymion scoffed.

"Why you ignorant bastard!" Nick drew his fist back just as Serenity came into view, "Nicholas no!"

Nick's fist halted and he let go of Endymion and Endymion said, "Ok Nicholas we'll have a bout. The winner gets Serenity's hand and the loser will never see her again."

"What?" Serenity asked looking between the two men.

"Fine! I accept!" Nick said

"No!" Serenity stepped between them, "Nicholas love please. We are to be wed in a month."

"Serenity do not worry." Nick said holding her, "I will win."

They walked to the field and Nick picked up his sword. Endymion then took his and raised it.

Without even waiting for the start they went at it. Endymion's speed out matched Nick's but Nick read Endymion's moves and was able to dodge. But then Endymion's sword came out of nowhere and he slashed Nick in the face. Staggering Nick's eye started to bleed. This enraged him but his balance was off and Endymion took advantage of that and attacked. The cracking of ribs could be heard and Nick fell. The battle was over and Endymion smirked in triumph.

"No!" Serenity ran over to Nick and he whispered, "I'm sorry…I tried." He gasped and passed out.

"Nick…please…NICHOLAS!" Serenity wailed.

There was a flash of white light.

Serena's POV at the lake- 

_I was crying and Nicholas held me close, "Its' ok love. Its' ok." _

"_Oh how could I not remember…I'm such a terrible person." I said clutching his shirt for dear life, "All this time I thought Endymion and I were destined to be together." _

"_It was a fake memory. A memory created by your mother. You see after that battle you became very depressed. Endymion and your mother devised a plot to give you fake memories." _

"_Oh Nicholas…" I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, "Serenity." _

_We closed the gap and kissed. This feeling felt so right it was like we made up for lost time. _

_We parted to breathe but then he moaned, "What my love?" _

"_Endymion is up to no good." He said angrily, "He's trying to find your weaknesses and then he's going to use them against you." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. _

_He waved his hand over the water of the lake and it showed an image of Darien and the scouts searching my room and then reading my diary, "No how can they do that?" _

"_They never wanted us to be together. You know what you must do." _

_I nodded and said, "I got to go. Will I see you again?" _

"_Yes my love. I'll see you in your dreams tonight." _

_We kissed and I had left. _

Back at the House after the incident- 

Serena lay on the couch sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. This was the first night that for once there would be no crying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_At peace you'll be _

_With happiness you'll rest _

_I'll never leave your side again I promise _

_Together we will be happy _

_And that's it to that _

The Crown- 

Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita were sitting at the table. They wore an expression that might suggest they woke up from the dead.

"Oh man what did we do last night?" Mina asked putting her head on the table

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lita asked, "I don't remember even hanging out with you guys."

"Same here…and there was no battle so what the heck?" Rei asked, "I mean look at Amy!" Rei pointed to Amy who was asleep on her text book.

Just as the girls fell silent the door opened and a pink haired tired girl walked through and sat down by the girls. She put her head down and asked, "Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?"

"You too hun?" Mina asked her head sill down.

"Yeah I woke up from a foggy sleep and mom wasn't up yet so I decided to come here." Rini yawned

"The weather is sunny; birds are chirping, and not a cloud in the sky." Lita said, "So why do we feel like the dead?"

The doors opened again and in walked Darien. His normally neat black hair was discombobulated, he didn't even bother to change out of his baggy sweat pants, and he wore a sweat shirt. He too joined the dead girls at the table.

"Darien is everything ok?" Lita asked seeing the dead look on the man.

"No. I feel like I have a hangover," He said rubbing his face, "I did not sleep well at all. Plus I can't even recall as to what the hell we did last night."

Lita sighed, "Again with the 'we'. I don't remember if we hung out. The last thing I can recall was that thing with Serena at the mall. After that it's all a blank."

The rest of the group minus the sleeping Amy thought and Rei said, "But then that means we are missing half a day!"

"I'm not going to think about it." Rini and Mina said at the same time and they too fell asleep on the table.

"Funny how Serena and these two are alike." Rei commented

"Well they have the right idea at least." Darien replied as Andrew come over to take their order.

Back with Serena- 

Serena woke up from a wonderful sleep. This was the first night that she had no nightmares about the past. The girl went up stairs and saw that Luna was still sleeping, smiling Serena closed the door. She then checked on Rini but found out that she wasn't in her room but saw a note on the door saying that she'd be at the Crown.

Serena stretched and went to take a shower and dressed getting ready to meet up with her friends. When she was braiding her long blonde hair because she was tired of her 'meatball' hairdo the door bell rang. Sighing she finished up and ran down stairs, "Coming!" She opened the door to find, "Nicholas?"

The muscular man with sandy brown hair and a scar on his left eye stood at the door with a bouquet of roses, "Hello my angel. These are for you love."

He handed her the roses and Serena took them, "Oh Nicholas how wonderful. Thank you. Would you like to come in and have something to eat or drink?"

Nicholas rubbed the back of his head, "Please Serenity call me Nick and sure I'd love to come in."

He walked through the door and walked with Serena into the kitchen. "Well the Nick you have to call me Serena."

Nick walked up to Serena and spun her around whispered, "Well then Serena shall we start where we left off then my princess?" He leaned down and she met him half way into a kiss.

They were so into it when suddenly warning bells rang in Serena's mind. She pulled away and Nick had a hurt look on his face, "Did I do something to upset you my love?"

Serena shook her head and said, "No honey it's not you. It's that I'm with Darien technically now. This doesn't feel right." She moved to get the tea cups out of the cabinet and placed them on the table.

Nick wasn't about to give up on his love so he again spun her around and said, "In all fairness we were together first. He broke us apart."

"I know Nick I remember that. And I understand. I died that day when you had to leave." Serena said with her hands on his chest not looking at him, "But the thing is Darien and I are together in this life. How am I supposed to call it off after all we've been through?"

"Do you not want us to be together?" Nick asked lifting her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, "Does what we had not mean anything?"

"Nick you know that is not what I'm saying. Of course it means something. I do love you but how am I suppose to tell Darien that we are not meant to be together?"

"Easy love; just flat out tell him that you guys are not meant to be. Tell him the same thing he told you when he broke your heart."

"How did you know that?" Serena asked surprised

"Everyone knew about that. I have been watching over you. It's just that time would not let me back into your life. Besides his love is not like mine." Nick said

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"There are two types of love. The one type is lust. Lust is based on desire alone. The kind Endymion has is lust. I saw it the day we met him. He just uses you. The kind I have is type two which is love. Love is the feeling of emotion. The feelings I have for you will never stop. You, Serenity, is all I can think about. So please see the truth."

Serena looked into his deep blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and she hugged him close and kissed him passionately.

They pulled away again, "I love you Nicholas. Well I guess I better tell him enough is enough. Just one thing though. You have to promise me something."

"Anything my love. Just name it." He whispered inhaling the strawberry fragrance of Serena's hair.

"I want you to suppress my memory of everything to do with Darien." Serena said.

Nicholas looked at her startled by the comment, "You want me to what now?"

"I said I want you to suppress my memory. I don't want to have to deal with this drama anymore."

"But if I do then there could be risks and…no I won't do it." Nicholas shook his head, "Moon dust is bad enough but this is ridiculous."

Serena sighed and put the phone down, "Please Nick if you love then do it. I want to be with you. No matter what happens I want to be you. I trusted you now you have to trust me."

Nicholas looked into his lover's eyes and he knew that look. The fiery determination set in; there was no use in fighting with her, "If you insist then."

Serena smiled and dialed Darien's cell phone. But as she waited for him to pick up she took out a piece of notebook paper and pen.

The Crown- 

As Darien and the girls started to feel better and they were laughing about Amy snoring and drooling he heard his familiar 'Welcome to the World' ring tone on his cell. Seeing that it was Serena he picked up and laughed out a, "Hello?"

"Darien hey…Uhm there is something that we need to talk about. Can you meet me at the park?" He heard Serena's voice.

"Serena what's wrong? Why do you sound upset?" The girls quieted listening in on the prince and princess's conversation.

"Darien I don't exactly want to talk over the phone. When can we meet?"

Darien was taken back a little by the tone of her voice. It sounded a mix of upset and aggravated. Not wanting to upset her more he said, "Name the time and where."

"Five minutes at our bench?" Serena asked

"Yeah ok see you in five."

Darien hung up looking perplexed he started to slide out of his seat as Rei asked, "Darien what's wrong with Serena?"

"I don't Rei she sounded upset and aggravated a little. But we're going to meet in the park. She'll probably fill you all in later." Before they can interrogate Darien more he ran out of the arcade.

"Well considering the attitude she's had I doubt that highly." Mina said, "Besides I can smell trouble."

"Same here." Lita agreed.

"So what are you suggesting?" Amy asked praying they're not going to do what she thinks they're going to do.

"Spying anyone?" Rini asked with mischief written on her face.

At the Park- 

Serena stood looking at the lake with Nicholas by her side. He could sense the worry feeling flooding all around her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "It will be ok. I promise."

Serena nodded remembering the plan, "I don't want to hurt him though."

Nicholas sighed, "Your heart was always too big for your own good. Look just do what you need to do and I'll take care of the rest."

Again Serena nodded and sensing Darien through their link she turned to Nicholas and said quickly, "He's coming go over there and let me know when you're ready," kissing him quick Nicholas walked away and hid behind the tree.

"Serena!" Serena turned as Darien walked over to her.

Giving her a quick peck on the lips he motioned her to sit but, "I'd rather stand. Look Darien we've been together for a while and I want to know…do you love me?"

Dairen defiantly was not expecting a question like that. He did a double take and asked, "Serena how can you even ask me that?! Do I love you? Of course! With all my heart. I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Serena asked quietly not even looking at him. Taking a big gulp she asked, "If I asked you to let me go and move on…would you do it?"

Darien did not say anything. He had no clue as to what she was getting at so he said instead, "Serena I love you. I cannot imagine being with anyone else."

He leaned into kiss her.

Serena's POV- 

He leaned in to kiss me but everything around me literally slowed down. I looked over to a shadow by the tree and saw Nicholas with his eyes closed and muttering something and realized he was slowing time down for me. A Frisbee that was being chucked around came to a stop in midair, the birds that was flying came to a halt; a baby that was having a temper tantrum became still.

Everything around me suddenly stopped and when I looked at Darien I saw that he stopped at half way. I was supposed to meet him at half way. We are supposed to share our special kiss right now. He's probably thinking how wonderful it's going to be. That he can take away whatever doubt is plaguing my mind by just one simple kiss…sorry but not this time.

Nicholas tapped his watch letting me know that any minute time was going to start back up so I took off the promise ring Darien gave me and wrapped it in my note and placed the note in his hand and closed it so his hand made a fist.

I walked away from him but before I do I whispered, "Good bye Endymion."

I ran over to Nicholas and he held me close and we teleported home.

Back at Serena's house Nicholas's POV- 

After all this time I had won her back. I beat that bastard Endymion…just one more thing I must do and she will be mine.

"Serenity are you sure about this?" Serenity sat down on the sofa and faced me. I can tell that she was stressed.

I had warned her yet again about the possible repercussions about memory suppression.

"Yes Nicholas I am sure." She said, "I trust you."

I put my hand over her eyes and muttered, "Suppress!"

I scanned through all the memories of Endymion and Darien in my mind until they were no more. I felt Serenity go limp and she passed out on the sofa. I placed a blanket over her and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and kissed her softly, "I love you." I thought I saw a smile form on her lips.

Normal POV at the Park- 

Time had restarted and Dairen looked around for Serena but he could not find her. He then felt something in his hand. There was a note and with it was the promise ring. For one moment he felt a stab through his heart then something shattered in his very soul.


	8. Chapter 7

Just want to point this out: Whatever songs that are thrown into this crazy chapter that popped into my mind…me no own…otherwise I would be rich beyond mortal comprehension to the third degree (is that possible?). Also I did choose a few songs but I'm not going to put the whole lyrics in the story…only because I kind of feel like it would take away from the story itself so I'm sorry about that.

Another thing is that Darien maybe a little OOC but who wouldn't be if you found out that your girlfriend/boyfriend abandoned you without a reason?

So without anymore delay in pointless and obvious disclaimer stuff (even though I'd rather not get sued) here is chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven**

_The past is gone _

_Erased from your mind _

_Now you can move on and be free from the chains of time _

_Forever are you bound to me_

_Now pledge your eternal love and let it be_

Back at the Arcade- 

To say that Dairen was depressed was the upmost exaggeration a person could make. He had read the paper that Serena had magically left for him. The girls had witnessed what happened between them but had failed to notice how Serena vanished.

"I just don't get it." He choked out to them, "I don't get what I did wrong."

He re-read the note again:

_To my Dearest Endymion, _

_To say that I loved you would be a lie. Not only to myself but to you as well. We both know that we deserve so much better…that is why I am setting you free. Setting the both of us free from a destiny that we are not meant to have together. _

_By the time you read this I would have moved on and forgotten our time as the destined Prince and Princess. I will have forgotten our love, our life, and our destiny. In my mind Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask never happened, Serenity and Endymion will be gone, and so will the Serena you knew. _

_I had asked you if you loved me and you have responded yes. Well now is your time to prove it and move on to someone else. I gave you back the ring that you have given me so that way when you find someone special she can have it. _

_I do regret that it did not work out between us but hopefully if fate allows it we will meet again. _

_Yours, _

_Serenity _

The note was passed around again and the girls looked in shock. What exactly did she mean forget? Did she already know that there was someone else in her life? If so, who is it?

"Well we have a bright side to this." Mina said after ten minutes worth of silent.

Darien turned to her and said in an outrage, "Bright side?! Bright side?! Mina are you that blonde or just freaking stupid?!" He ripped the paper from her and shook it in her face, "She broke up with me! She said it was not meant to be! There is someone else in her life! Hell with that she won't remember me! How the hell is there a freaking bright side?!"

Everyone stared at the distraught prince. He collapsed on the table and spoke softly, "I felt my heart break and then our link shatter. She's gone. She's gone and there is nothing I can do."

"Well instead of filing off the handle I was going to say that we still have Rini," Mina pointed to the child in question, "So that means that we still have a chance to talk to Serena."

"She's right. If Serena really did have someone then Rini would've disappeared or something like that. Besides when you broke up with her Rini didn't disappear then so what do we have to lose?" Amy put in logically.

Just when things seemed hopeful two people came through the door and sat down. Andrew gave the couple a weird look and went to Darien.

"Hey sorry to interrupt your conversation but who is that guy with Serena?" He asked, "Did you two have a fight again?"

Dairen and the girls turned to Andrew looking confused, "What guy?" Rei asked carefully.

Andrew pointed to a sandy brown haired man with a scar on his left eye next to a girl with long blonde hair that was down and in a wispy wavy style.

"First of all that guy doesn't even look like Serena's type," Mina said analyzing the man, "He has a funky look about him. Second that is not even the style Serena would consider wearing. Who wears khaki pants and a black leather halter top anyway? Oh and the black stiletto boots don't even get me started…despite the fact they pull the outfit together perfectly that is not the right style for this time of season."

The group sighed and Amy said, "Thank you Tyra Banks."

Mina smiled, "Well thanks I know her and I would get along perfectly."

Sweat drops appeared on the groups foreheads. But Darien looked again at the couple when he heard a voice say, "Oh Nicholas I love you."

"As do I Serenity." The man said. He wore a skin tight shirt that showed that he was built, loose baggy jeans, and biker boots.

"Something is not right…" He said on high alert. Then what pulled the pieces together was the when they turned to kiss and that was when the group did shout, "Serena?!"

"Told you." Andrew said as the couple looked at on lookers.

"Oh hey girls!" Serena called out cheerfully. She turned back to the man next to her and they had a quick conversation. He looked uncomfortable but whatever she said he nodded. She then said out loud, "I want you meet my friends." She slid off the stool with grace and pulled the man alongside her.

The man still looked uncomfortable a little but then he lightened up and said, "Ok honey as you wish."

"Ok so this is Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy. They're my some of my close friends. Oh and this is Andrew. He owns the Arcade and he makes amazing milkshakes. And guys this is Nicholas Knight my boyfriend." Serena said pointing out the girls and Andrew. Nicholas shook hands with the surprised people of the group. Sensing the uncomfortable feeling in the air Andrew muttered an excuse that he had orders to take.

"Uhm hey Serena did you forget something?" Rei asked her uneasily.

Serena thought and said, "No Rei I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't introduce Darien or Rini." Lita pointed out to the girl and the other man.

Serena looked at the girl with pink hair and the ebony black haired man. Their eyes locked. Dairen and Rini had hoped that she would recognize them but, "Why I don't think we've met." Serena said and the jaws dropped, "They must be new here because I come in here so often that I know the people and their family!"

Nicholas laughed, "Well then we are in the same boat love." He kissed her and Darien got the sudden feeling to take the guy and give him a few good punches.

"So who do we have here?" Serena asked politely

Rini did not know what to say. She was still upset that Serena had broken her and Darien's relationship and now she doesn't even remember them. She was about to cry when she felt someone hug her. It was Serena who quietly said, "Hey I'm sorry that I upset you."

"You didn't," Darien said when Serena pulled away, "She's just…"

"Homesick." Mina offered.

"Yeah you see Rini is Darien's cousin. And her parents went away for awhile and left her here with him." Amy filled in.

Serena looked to Darien and Rini and nodded. She smiled which really surprised them because she hardly smiled when she was around them, "Oh well ok then."

"Hey why don't you guys join us for lunch?" Lita offered the couple.

"Sure we were here to have lunch anyway. Besides it feels like forever since I hung out with you guys," Serena paused and looked at Nicholas, "If that's ok with you baby."

Nicholas smiled softly and said, "Of course. Anything to see you happy love."

Darien wanted to gag.

So when their food arrived the girls were bombarding Nicholas with questions, "So how long have you and Serena been dating?"

Nicholas looked at Serena and smiled, "For a while. I'd say at least a year. We kind of separated for a while."

"Why?" Mina asked. She was more into this than the others liked.

"Well Nicholas was moving away to live with his grandparents in England. He went to college there. He went to the University of London." Serena explained.

"What did you study?" Lita asked also seemingly interested forgetting that there was something wrong with this picture.

"I studied Biotechnology. It was fascinating. I felt as though I could help mankind with the use of science." Nicholas said, "But what I did is nothing as to what Serenity has in store with herself."

The girls shot Serena a look and she blushed, "Oh honey you make it seem like I'm bound to change the world."

"Oh but you are my love. You see Serena wants to go to travel to England with me once she finishes up here. You want to tell them or should I?" He asked Serena.

"I want to go to the University of Buckingham to study politics and law. And so I can be close to Nicholas. Once we are done with school we have big plans for ourselves." Serena said receiving a jaw dropping moment, "What? You guys always bug the daylights out of me to look toward the future and I am."

"But Serena why so far away?" Dairen asked his heart feeling like it broke into more tiny microscopic pieces.

"I don't know. I need a change in scenery." Serena said, "I've lived here all my life and I just need a change. Go somewhere new."

Darien looked at the girl in front of him and saw Serena in a new light. She was more mature and open with them than she was before…what had changed?

Nicholas looked at his watch and said, "Serenity love if we don't hurry we'll miss the show."

"Oh ok I have to run to the restroom quick. I'll be right back." She pecked him on the cheek and walk away in the direction of the bathrooms.

"What are you guys seeing?" Darien asked lightly trying to steer the awkward silence away.

"A concert at a nightclub called Hidden Lake in Tokyo." Was the response.

Dairen and the girls looked at one another and they both noticed that the response sounded smug.

"Oh well have fun." Darien stood up and grabbed Rini's hand.

"Thanks Endymion." Nicholas whispered in Darien's ear.

Darien's face went pale and he turned to look at the man again and asked, "How-"

Before Darien could finish Serena came back out, "Ready."

Nicholas smirked at Darien one last time before turning back to Serena, "Ok come on." The group was outside and gasped at the car in front of them. It was a silver limited edition 2006 Ford Tungsten (See link on profile).

"Well we best be off. I'll call you guys later!" Serena hopped in the passenger side and they sped off. Leaving the group in the dust.

In the Car- 

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Serena laughed, "Biotechnology."

"What about you? Buckingham! Serenity I knew your acting was good but they actually brought it! Some guards for the princess. What was your mother thinking?" Nicholas scoffed.

They continued laughing. Serena felt relieved when she woke up. It was like she was a new person. She felt free of the chains that had her bound to whatever rock that held her captive. But the best part was that she woke up to find the love of her life sitting next to her making her feel safe.

"So why didn't you want them knowing who I really was? Why didn't you tell them I was your fiancé?" Nicholas asked her when they stopped laughing.

"Because of the man and his cousin that was with them. Besides that they don't have all their memories…they probably never would. Also I remember that for some reason they were not happy with the engagement in the first place either." Serena said remembering the fights that went on around the time the girls found out about their relationship.

Nicholas nodded, "I seem to agree with you there."

"We are starting a fresh new relationship now too so why not make the most of it?" Serena added smiling at him.

"So we are not engaged then?" He asked when they came to a stop light and looked at her in a hurt puppy dog pout.

"Do you see a ring on this finger love?" Serena asked showing him her ring finger.

Damn, he thought, I knew I forgot something, "No." He replied feeling put out.

"There you go." Serena said and kissed him, "Besides I love you anyway."

In Darien's Car- 

"I can't believe we are doing this." Amy said typing on her laptop.

Darien had decided to go off the deep end and tail Serena and Nicholas, "He called me Endymion. So that means he has something to do with the Negaverse or the Black Moon family. I mean who's to say that we don't have another war in the future or the past coming to bite us in the ass?" Darien said to them keeping an eye on the silver car.

"Darien I am sure that there is no war at this time in the future." Rini said trying to explain her future to them.

"Yeah ok so maybe not your future but what about when you're older huh?" Darien pointed out.

"He does have a point on that. I mean we don't know. Besides you're here so you have no clue as to what is going on there." Rei said logically.

"But at the same time you guys have no clue if you even have your full memories from the past." Rini then pointed out, "So how do you know this guy isn't from your past?"

Everyone was in deep thought when Amy said, "Hey I did background research and there is no record of a Nicholas Knight at the University of London."

"Ok I say we beat the crap out of him. Mina and Rei you take Serena and Lita you corner him and I'll question him. Then we'll-" Darien was ranting and the girls stared. Never had they seen this side of Darien.

"Ok Dare you are getting way to into this." Mina said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We know you love Serena but beating the crap out of someone will that solve anything? Besides if we are on some espionage thing then we have to observe. Listen in on conversations. Not to engage in any physical contact."

"Yeah that is why you dragged us with you right?" Lita said, "So you don't do anything rash."

Darein took a deep breath, "Right sorry. But when they kissed I wanted to deck that guy to the Moon!"

"Speaking of the Moon did any of you guys get a weird vibe from him?" Rei asked strangely.

"Weird? Like I knew him from somewhere?" Mina asked

"Yeah. Like their little scene seemed like a-"

"Déjà vu?" Lita added

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

At the Club- 

Serena and Nicholas walked through the door after showing their IDs to the guard. Darien and the girls watched and looked down at Rini.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Mina asked, "We can't bring her in."

"I guess one of us is going to have to stay behind and watch her." Rei said

"No way! You kidding me? I am not going to stay behind while my mother is having a make out session with some other dude!" Rini rebuked with distain in her voice

"One: You are not eighteen. Two: You mother is not making out with that dude unless I have something to say about it. Three: We are not letting you go in." Darien said

Rini eyed her future father and said with her arms crossed, "Amazing after all the junk we've been through you still underestimate me. How sad. Hasn't mom taught you anything? Never underestimate someone no matter the age or intellect level."

"What are you-?" Lita could ask Rini called out, "Luna P!"

A black sphere appeared, "In the future Luna P got an upgrade so…Luna P make me eighteen!"

There was a flash that engulfed her. Then standing before them was an eighteen year old Rini. Besides the bubble gum pink hair she was a splitting image of Serena.

"Rini how?" Darien asked eyeing his future daughter.

"Mom thought that it would be a good idea to have a disguise modem installed. Pretty much it works like the pens. I have the appearance of an eighteen year old but the mentally of my actual age," Rini explained with a smile but then she frowned and rubbed her head as she remembered, "The only drawback is that it lasts only for an hour at most…"

"Well then we have better get started on this spying thing." Rei said.

"Thank god I remembered my ID today." Mina said as they ran up to the guard.

Once inside the club they were in awe. The dance floor had built in lights that were flashing all around, the music was blaring, and it smelled of dry ice. Walking over to the bar area and started to scan for Serena and Nicholas.

"I don't see them!" Mina yelled over the music.

"Don't worry we'll find them!" Darien hollered back.

Meanwhile on the dance floor the said couple where dancing their hearts out.

"Hey you having fun?" Nicholas asked Serena as they were taking a quick breather as the last song just finished up.

"Oh yeah!" Serena said back whipping a little sweat off her forehead, "It feels like I haven't had this much fun in such a long time."

Nicholas was about to answer her when the DJ announced, "Ok Ok ya'll now that you had a nice minute breather lets kick it up a notch shall we?"

The crowd shouted in excitement but, "I can't hear you! Do you guys want more?!"

The crowd shouted again and the DJ seemed satisfied enough because his response was, "Well look out because the fire is burning the dance floor!"

The crowd cheered.

**Fire Burning- by Sean Kingston **

_Kingston  
Let's Go  
Hey, hey, hey  
Red One  
Hey Hey  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her  
_

Nicholas and Serena started their own dance contest. Each smiled not backing down.

_  
She get it pop it lock it drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire  
_

The crowd around them started to surround them. They started to jump up and down around the couple. Darien and the girls saw the commotion and walked out on the dance floor. They saw Serena and Nicholas going at it. Nicholas started to break dance. When he was down he bowed and qued Serena that it was her turn. She tapped her foot and waited for the right moment.

_  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa _

Serena got down to business and started doing the monkey, then she did the booty that caused the whole room to go wild. Nicholas smirked and soon they got together and danced. Darien meanwhile was being restrained by Rei and Rini.

_  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Fire burning fire burning  
_

Serena and Nicholas broke apart and Nicholas did a jump spilt. The crowd jumped up and down in excitement. Serena then back flipped and did the same spilt. Nicholas and her from there started to ride and grind. Darien looking at them started to turn five shades of red.

Rei turned to the girls, "Hey should we get him out of here?" But the girls were nowhere to be seen, "Lita? Mina? Rini? Ami?" She looked and saw that each were dancing with a guy…including Ami.

"Oh ok then…" She pulled Darien away from the dance floor.

She dragged him over to the bar area and let him vent out of her, "Can you believe that bastard?!" He slammed his fist down causing people to look at him.

_Ok so he's more worried about his girlfriend than his future daughter dancing with a complete stranger?_ Rei thought. She was about to open her mouth when again she was interrupted, "I mean come on! How the hell am I suppose to sit back and watch this happen?"

The song ended and the missing girls that let Rei take Darien's fury waltzed right up to them.

"Oh my god those guys can really dance!" Mina said happily.

"Yes that was rather enjoyable." Ami said with a smile.

"I think we have to come here more often!" Lita exclaimed

"I totally agree!" Rini said and the girls high fived each other.

Darien turned and gave them a death glare that could rival a crazed serial killer. The girls gulped and Rei slapped her forehead as he said venomously, "Aren't you forgetting the fact that my girlfriend is in the arms of some other man?! A complete stranger?!" They bowed their heads looking ashamed, "Now stop screwing around!"

The group sighed and no sooner as Darien just got down scolding them they saw Serena and Nicholas make their way over to them.

Serena and Nicholas made their way over to the bar after much high fives and cheers.

"Oh Nicholas this was fantastic!" Serena said sitting down

"Glad you are having fun." Nicholas said

"Can I get you guys anything?" The bar tender asked while cleaning a glass.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple please?" Serena asked

"Can I have a diet coke?" Nicholas requested.

The waiter nodded and left. Darien and the girls got up and made their way over to the table so they could hear the conversation.

"I never saw you dance like that. The court would have a fit!" Nicholas exclaimed laughing.

Serena laughed along as the waiter severed their drinks, "Forget the court my mother and father would have a convulsion!"

"Yeah true that. They would have you take more ballroom dancing lessons." Nicholas said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh don't remind me," Serena said exasperated and started to mimic her instructors from the past, "Oh Princess Serenity your slouching. Keep your shoulders back now, look tall, don't look at your feet!"

Nicholas gagged on his drink and started coughing because he was laughing, "Oh my god that was funny to watch I must admit! The look on your face each time you had to be corrected."

"I was actually fed up one time and I purposely stepped on the guy's foot." Serena sighed, "It feels good to be free."

Nicholas saw her eyes shiny in wonderment. Just a few days earlier it was hard to believe that this same girl held so much pain and the same eyes were a dark abyss but now they shown a nice cerulean blue and her spirit seemed to radiate a brightness that could only be described as freedom.

"You know something?" She spoke which seemed to bring the man back from his own thoughts. He looked at her as she continued, "When I woke up I had this feeling."

"What feeling is that?" He questioned

"Freedom. I felt free like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. I never felt so alive. For some reason I feel like I am a new person just seeing the light for the first time…" Serena said, "I can't help but think that you had something to do with this."

Before Nicholas could answer, the DJ's voice came over the place as he announced, "Ok ya'll glad to see you guys are having a good time tonight but we're going to take this down a notch. So grab your soul-mates and let's have a romantic mood setting. Can anyone feel the love tonight?"

Nicholas smiled softly and got up. He grabbed Serena's hand and asked, "Care to dance milady?"

Serena smiled, "Why of course."

The lights dimmed and the sort music came on.

**Can you Feel the Love Tonight- Elton John version **

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
_

Nicholas had his hand around Serena's waist and she had her arms around his neck. They started to sway back and forth to the sort melody of the music. They stared to each other's eyes and smiled letting the memories of their dances from the Moon Kingdom engulf them. Neither of them noticed the death glares that was being shot at them from their eavesdroppers.

_  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

Nicholas twirled Serena and the pulled her back in and he whispered in her ear, "I love you." Serena smiled and said, "I love you too." They never noticed that each couple had stopped when a spot light fell on them; they had the dance floor all to themselves.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn_

Darien was muttering through clench teeth while tearing a napkin to shreds, "This is our song! Not only did that bastard know my royal name, steal my Serenity, but now he has gone and stolen our song! I'm the one that is supposed to be out there with her! Me!"

Rei looked at the prince with pity and rubbed his back trying to calm him down while thinking of ways to get Serena back with Darien; while Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rini watched the scene each thinking, _how does Serena end up with the romantic cute guys?_

_There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this starcrossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

At the end of the dance Nicholas led Serena outside to the car and the spies followed watching behind Darien's car.

They listened again to the conversation:

"So did you have fun?"

"Yes as I said before this was the best time I've had that I felt free," Serena responded and she started to lean into Nicholas. Nicholas was surprised as she continued, "I love you and I promise that I will never stop for as long as I live." Her lips met his and at first he was taken aback by her boldness and proclamation to him but he relaxed and deepened the kiss more by rubbing his tongue along her lips. She allowed him access and their tongues started to dance. Nicholas lightly shoved her against the car as he rubbed his hands on her waist and she rubbed her hands on his muscular chest.

"Yeah no make out session with another dude huh?" Rini said sarcastically, "So what do you call this _**dad**_?"

Darien had no answer to the question. His mind retracted to the one part of the note: _I will have forgotten our love, our life, and our destiny. _

Was there going to be any hope now to save her? Was he ever going to see her smile that special smile to him? Was she ever going to kiss him? How could this one guy have this much influence on her? What had changed the happy go lucky girl to not wanting to be with him?

All these thoughts buzzed through his head as he drove home. He wasn't even aware that he drove. He wasn't even aware of the fact that Rini was back to her normal self or that he dropped the girls off at their houses. Hell he wasn't even aware that he almost walked up to Serena's door to let Rini in and she had to remind him that she couldn't be there now.

So when they reached his apartment he walked Rini into the guest room and then he walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. He rolled onto his side to face the picture of him and Serena eating ice cream at the park that was on his nightstand. He smiled remembering how happy she was. It was an eternal bliss that could not be shattered.

It was then he saw something next to the photo that he became curious. It was a black leather bound book. Darien was pretty sure that he didn't own the book but it was calling out to him. Sitting up he picked it and opened it.

That was when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had seen this book before, he had known where it came from, and he knew who it belonged to.

Panting because of the impact it had on him he dialed Rei's number. Hearing a groggy hello he said, "Come over here now and bring Mina, Lita, and Ami. I have found something important to show you."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

_Congratulations _

_You found the truth _

_But sadly you're too late; She has already chosen her fate _

_A battle is growing _

_A love war is starting _

_How much are you willing to lose for her just to be with you? _

**Nicholas's Beach House (His POV)- **

My clock chimed twelve as I stood on the balcony overlooking the sea. It calmed me to see the full moon glistening over the ocean and to see the ocean's tides crashing on the beach. The smell of salt air cleared my mind of the 'wedded night of bliss' that Serenity and I shared. But then I awoke in desperation that I may not have much longer to be with her.

I stole a look to her sleeping form. Her long golden hair draped over the pillow, a small satisfaction smile on her lips, and the calming of her breathing. I smiled knowing that she was safe…safe here with me and not _**him**_.

I look back out over the sea thinking of how I had failed her. I told her that I would win. I told her not to worry…but I failed. That bastard…that no good spoiled bastard took her away. And just to make matters worse he made her suffer that night. I heard her crying; I tried to comfort her before I left. But it was no use. Forever I would remain in her eyes as a failure.

But then another thought came to me…I smirked thinking about how they followed me to the club. Yes I had known all along. Did they think that they could actually fool me? But now that they know the truth I have to end it now…and it will all come in place tomorrow.

Taking another deep breathe I walked back inside and got under the blankets.

"Nicholas? Is everything ok?" Serenity asked sleepily not opening up her eyes.

"Yes baby just getting some air. Go back to sleep." After one final kiss I began to drift.

**Darien's Apartment- **

The group sat at Darien's dining room table. He had discussed his sudden epiphany about the journal. Rei was annoyed, Mina was shocked, Ami was in awe, and Lita was livid.

"You mean she erased our memory? Can she even do that?!" Lita exclaimed

"Lita lower your voice I don't want to wake Rini." Darien said but…

"What about Rini?" A tired Rini walked into the room rubbing her eyes and clutching her Luna ball.

"Great…" Darien muttered.

"Sorry." Lita said

"Rini why don't you go back to bed?" Ami said as the girl sat down and placed her head on the table.

"No…I want to," Rini yawned, "stay up and help," She yawned again, "Mommy…"

Darien sighed, "Fine."

"Some of these other pages look old," Rei said flipping toward the middle, "Like they've been through hell."

She passed it around and Ami scanned it with her Mercury computer, "Actually you guys don't want to know how old…"

"Tell us." Darien said already knowing the answer somehow.

"Silver Millennium." No sooner had the words left her mouth the journal engulfed them in white light.

"What the hell is going on?!" Darien exclaimed

When the light faded the group found themselves in a garden in front of a palace…the Moon palace.

"Guys we're not in Kansas anymore." Mina said looking around.

"Hey who's that?" Rini asked pointing to a long blonde haired woman with a flowing white dress looking very regal.

Coming closer to the group they got a better look…it was Princess Serenity.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed.

But Serenity kept walking not even noticing anyone calling her name.

"Serenity!" He tried again using her royal name but still no response, "I don't get it. Why won't she answer me?"

"Serenity!" They turned when they heard another voice come into the frame…it was Nicholas.

"Nicholas!" Serenity ran into his arms and they embraced.

"I think that we are not really on the Moon itself but in a memory." Ami said, "From the book."

"You mean we are in Serena's memory?" Lita asked.

They watched the couple and they heard Nicholas speak, "It is all set love."

"Oh Nicholas I cannot wait. Our wedding will be magnificent!" Serenity squealed in delight.

They laughed and started to walk away.

The girls looked at Darien with his jaw gaping open and turning different shades of red.

"Darien?" Rei asked uneasily

"You ok?" Mina asked

"Stupid! Does he look ok?" Lita asked

"Breathe Darien! Remember in and out?" Ami asked

"Daddy you're scaring me." Rini said nervously looking at her father's flashing wildly.

Darien was now starting to sputter out, "She was supposed to get married to this bastard?! Where the bloody hell am I in this memory?!"

The journal then reappeared in Darien's hands and again they were in gulfed in a white light.

"Now where are we?" Mina asked.

It was sunny out and Darien instantly recognized the rose garden. Off on the bench they saw Serenity was reading a book and Nicholas was tending the roses.

Then they saw a man in armor walking up to the couple and realized it was Endymion, "Princess!"

They looked up from what they were doing, "Endymion how is everything?" Serenity asked standing.

Endymion kissed her hand and smiled much to Nicholas's disgust, "Please Serenity I must talk with you."

"Well-" Serenity was about to answer when, "Serenity can you come here please?" It was her mother.

"Coming mother! Please excuse me." She walked up to the palace.

The girls watched her run off and now they felt tension in the air.

"I wonder if she is to wed anyone." Endymion wondered out loud sounding smug.

"That is it!" They watched Nicholas through down his mini shovel and stood to face the prince, "I cannot take this anymore. You are to stay away from her!"

Endymion smirked, "Who are you to be ordering anyone of my stature around?"

Darien's jaw opened…was he this arrogant before?

Nick growled, "I'm her fiancé! That's who!"

"You? A servant boy marrying a Princess? Is she marrying you out of pity?" Endymion asked then laughed.

The girls watched the exchange between the two men. Never had they remembered Endymion being like this. They always knew in their eyes that he was a respectable gentleman to everyone…even the servants of the palace.

Nicholas was enraged and shoved him against the tree, "Do not mock me you son of a-"

"You would do well to watch your language. Do you even kiss your mother with that mouth?" Endymion scoffed.

"Why you ignorant bastard!" Nick drew his fist back just as Serenity came into view, "Nicholas no!"

They watched her run back down to the two men.

Nick's fist halted and he let go of Endymion. Smirking in triumph Endymion said, "Ok Nicholas we'll have a bout. The winner gets Serenity's hand and the loser will never see her again."

"What?" Serenity asked looking between the two men very confused.

"Fine! I accept!" Nick said

"No!" Serenity stepped between them, "Nicholas love please. We are to be wed in a month."

"Serenity do not worry." Nick said holding her, "I will win."

They walked to the field and Nicholas picked up his sword. Endymion then took his and raised it. Without even waiting for the start they went at it. Endymion's speed out matched Nick's but Nick read Endymion's moves and was able to dodge. But then Endymion's sword came out of nowhere and he slashed Nick in the face. Staggering Nick's eye started to bleed. This enraged him but his balance was off and Endymion took advantage of that and attacked. The cracking of ribs could be heard and Nick fell. The battle was over and Endymion smirked in triumph.

"No!" Serenity ran over to Nick and he whispered, "I'm sorry…I tried." He gasped and passed out.

"Nick…please…NICHOLAS!" Serenity wailed.

Darien and the girls watched as Serenity wept. Then they were transported into another scene…it looked like to be a hospital.

"Please I never meant to hurt her…I just loved her too much." Endymion whispered quietly, "She's been like this for two weeks is there nothing we can do?"

"I'm sorry Prince Endymion but she's in a catatonic state and there is nothing we can do." They realized at who was speaking and it was Sailor Mercury.

"What is causing this?" He asked desperately.

"Did you just ask what? I think you should be asking who?" He turned and saw Mars and she continued speaking, "Let's review shall we: You come onto her when you know damn well she was engaged to her childhood lover that she even threatened that she would not live to see the sunrise if she was not allowed to marry him and then you decided to be an arrogant unimaginable bastard to win her over like she was some kind of trophy causing that lover to be in exiled for the rest of her life not even to be allowed to visit…yet you still wonder why?"

Endymion's face fell as he looked into her eyes, "Is there nothing I can do?"

"Yes there is," they turned to see Nicholas appear, "I can help."

"I thought we exiled you?" Endymion growled

"Look I exiled myself for starters and second I came back because I forgot something. So want my help or not?"

"What can you do?" Endymion growled.

"Look you're in no position to be rude. I can use my own power on you but because I'm a gentleman of my word I will not. I have the power of suppression and alteration of memories. I will alter Serenity's memoires letting her think that she has known Endymion her entire life so she will not suffer." Nicholas said regretfully.

Endymion pondered this over, "Can't we use memory dust?"

"Rather yes you could but it will not have that good of an affect. I will admit that using my way is a little more risky but there is a guarantee that so long Serenity is happy she will never remember me."

"What is the risk?" Mercury asked

"If by some chance in Hell that she does come to remember the force of the memories will place her in a coma that she may never wake up from." Nicholas said.

Endymion looked into the room and then back to him, "Ok if you think this is a good idea then by all means."

Nicholas was about to walk in until he stopped and said, "Just so you know I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for her." Endymion nodded.

Darien walked up to the door and saw Nicholas mutter something to Serenity. He saw him place a hand over her eyes and then there was a flash of light.

They were back in his apartment. Each was in shock…so this was not just a brainwashing scheme…this was real. How can they fight this one?

As if things couldn't get any worse for our heroes there was a flash of light and a figure stood in Darien's living room.

"Pluto?" Rini asked not liking the time gate guardian's facial expression.

"I come with grave news. The future has split into two paths."

**Back at the Beach house- **

Serena was tossing and turning. What started out as a good dream; turned into a nightmare that made hell look like Disney World. It was as if watching a movie of her own life from the Moon Kingdom to the fall of the Silver Millennium.

Nicholas woke up and watched his love toss and turn. He had gotten a peek as to what was wrong but there was nothing he could do. His only hope now was that she would take his side and pray that whatever was causing this disturbance would not reveal the biggest conspiracy of all time.

**Serena's Dream (Her POV)- **

It felt like I was being caught in a current of my own memories. Everything was being revealed to me in an instant. Everywhere I turned more and more would crash upon me: I see Nicholas caressing me, I see Endymion kissing me, I feel the love and passion course through my veins when Nicholas touches me, I feel lust and a different kind of passion when Endymion is near. Then it switches to Darien's kisses of love and gentleness, Nicholas's hard and full of passion and strength.

Just what the hell is going on? Who am I to be with? Nicholas or Darien?

When I think that the storm has settled and I made my choice; one last memory floods through and I start to break down. The real reason the Silver Millennium fell…and it started with a betrayal. The biggest and most dark secret of the age and I was a witness to it all:

I saw him talking to the princess of the dark moon, "It is all set my lady. Once the ball starts you can lead the troops through this part of the palace," I saw the map that he pointed to, "And then once the attack happens you can take it down through their weak spot here."

"Very good," Beryl purred, "Ever since the death of King Alexander things have been falling into place. Earth has been easy to manipulate just as ever. And you shall have your reward once the Kingdom falls and you shall rule by my side."

He bowed, "Thank you my lady."

Then everything went black.

**End Dream (Normal POV)- **

Serena sat up crying and Nicholas held her close. She buried her head in his chest clutching him like he was the only thing that could even think to keep her alive.

"I remember everything…" She cried, "I remember everything. You were right Nicholas…he was evil. I had trusted him but he was evil along."

Nicholas just kept quiet and rubbed her back as she continued, "He betrayed us. He destroyed our home, friends, and family."

"I was going to save this for later but I will tell you now," Nicholas whispered.

Serena looked up and rubbed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Serenity I know you wanted a new start but I always have and will love you forever. Nothing can keep us apart so please," He reached over into his drawer and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring, "Will you marry me?"

Serena looked at it and gasped. She started to cry and then she answered, "Yes! Oh yes Nicholas! I will marry you!"

Nicholas smiled and took her finger and placed the ring on it. Then she jumped on top of him and kissed him…all the while he thought, mind alterations do come in handy.

**Author Note- **

Ok I thought I would keep you all posted on the voting choices. It seems that mainly of you are leaning toward A which was: Stay with it and finish it as one big story and keep it as Serena/Darien. Other people are saying C which is: End it here for now as Serena/Nicholas and make part two Serena/Darien and be done with it. And only one person says D: You actually don't care as long as I update this in a reasonable amount of time.

So because no one is saying B: Same as A except Serena/Nicholas; this choice is defiantly out.

So for those of you die hard Serena/Darien lovers have no fear! This story will remain Serena/Darien. I already have the next few chapters in mind and the ending figured out. But for now because I love the suspense I'm causing I will mess around for a little bit just to make this more interesting.

So now to narrow it down you now have two of the following choices:

A). Stay with it and finish it as one big story and keep it as Serena/Darien

B). End it here for now as Serena/Nicholas and make part two Serena/Darien and be done with it

Well I guess that is it for now let me know and I will do my best to see this story through to the very end.

Thanks for the reviews and I will have the next chapter updated soon!

Lea-chan


	10. Chapter 9

So before I start this chapter all the voting is done…so I guess the winner is choice A: One big story ending with Serena/Darien.

How long will this story be? I bet you all are wondering…well I can honestly say that I don't know myself but I do know how it will end (give or take), what is going to happen, and why it is going to happen.

Thank you so much for your opinion and I hope you are all enjoying this suspense and I will now continue with the next chapter!

**Chapter Nine **

_Love can come in two ways: _

_Accidental or Intentional _

_Why are you letting him cloud your mind? _

_Can't you see that everything happens for a reason _

_But no matter the choice I won't give up _

_Because I will follow you until he give you back to me_

_Otherwise I will personally set you free_

**Darien's Apartment (His POV)-**

Ok so let's recap shall we:

Serena is distant to the ends of the earth with us

We discover why but then she erases our memories

Then she breaks up with me and has her own memory suppressed just to be with a complete and total stranger that randomly comes into the picture claiming to be her true love

What we think is total brainwashing turns out to be the complete truth

And now we have the guardian of the time gate standing in my living room saying that the future is split into two paths…

My life sucks! I wonder if this is how Serena felt every time something happened to me.

I start pacing back and forth and blurt out everything that is coming into my mind, "How can this be happening? Why can't we just be at peace like every other couple huh?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked looking confused

"I mean be like the couples that can have a happy life after one tragedy! Look at Aril and Prince Eric, Jasmine and Aladdin, Tohru and Kyo, Shrek and Fiona, and…" I threw up my hands completely ignoring the fact that they were giving me looks, "To hell with it I'll add Bella and that vampire kid who sparkles and calls her 'his heroin' and Romeo and Juliet!"

Mina shook her head and said, "Ok for one thing you are freaking out more than Serena would right now so you got to chill! Second thing two of those couples are from Disney so obviously they have happy endings. Third thing is that everyone of those are predicable is some way, shape, or form. And fourth thing if you start saying that Serena is your brand of heroin I will kill you without a second thought."

"Yeah that Edward Cullen annoys me to some extent. I mean especially in the beginning." Lita said rubbing her head

"Yeah but he is so dreamy." Amy replied

"And romantic." Pluto added receiving looks, "What I got to have something to read otherwise I would go insane."

"Can I add something?" Rei asked

"Fine." I sighed

"Romeo and Juliet died so really they didn't have a happy ending."

"So sue me! Get technical with it why don't you?! At least they died knowing that their souls could be together!"

"But they died…they both killed themselves…one drank poison and the other stabbed themselves with a dagger…not exactly happy." Lita responded

I was about to open my mouth when, "Can we get back to the fact that my mom is getting hooked up with some other guy and that means that I may go bye bye." Rini said getting us back on task.

"Right then as I was saying the future is split into two paths…and it seems that the second one is starting to override the first path." Pluto said

"Which is what exactly?" Lita asked

"Take a look," Pluto tapped her staff on the ground and two holographic images appeared.

The top image was fuzzy. I gasped as I realized this was Crystal Tokyo…our future. Then the second image on the bottom was crystal clear. And what I saw pissed me off even more.

"What is this?!" I yelled pointing to the second image on the bottom. It showed Serena and that…that…bastard in what looked like the Moon Kingdom. Their hands were intertwined and the worst part was it looked like they were getting married!

"That would be Serenity's and Nicholas's wedding," Pluto explained as they kissed.

"But it looks like the Silver Millennium." Mina said, "How is the new future?"

Pluto sighed and waved a hand over the hologram, "While I cannot say when this happened I can say how. Nicholas's power over Serenity is growing. While what he tells her is true there is one critical detail that he is hiding from her and that is the real reason the Silver Millennium fell."

"Wait, wait, wait! Pause, rewind, and freeze!" I said, "So you're telling me that she is not being brainwashed…that what we saw is true?"

Pluto nodded, "Yes now let me continue. There many secrets that have been hidden. The Silver Millennium was not all balls, love, and perfect. There is always a dark side to everything."

"Can you show us?" Amy whispered.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have been bound to never reveal that dark secret." Pluto said regretfully turning her back to them.

"Pluto please," Rini begged, "it's your duty to help mom! I want mommy and daddy to be together. I don't want to disappear again."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Queen Selenity worked hard so that her daughter would not experience that pain again. I will not make her relive it."

"Then what was your point in coming here?" I whispered in anger with my fists shaking, "Why did you come here and give us false hope in saving her?"

"You misunderstand Endymion. While I cannot tell you I know someone who can." Pluto tapped her staff on the ground and a portal opened, "Everything you need to know is right through here."

"Come on," I said. And they followed me through the spinning vortex.

**The ruins of the Moon Kingdom- **

"I don't get it Nicholas. Why are we here?" Serena asked looking around at her once majestic home.

After she had said yes to his proposal he had teleported them to the Moon. Now she watched his every moment as he admired her fallen palace.

He took a deep breath and she walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "Serenity," he sighed, "Can you picture it my love?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Picture what?"

"Our kingdom of course." He said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Our Kingdom?" Serena asked, "But there is nothing left."

He turned around his eyes dancing and glowing like a child at Christmas, "That's what you think now but we can rebuild! Everything will go back to the way it was in the Silver Millennium. But this time you will be Queen and I," He kissed her hand, "will be King. No one would object and we can finally be at peace. Just you and me," he purred in her ear sending shivers down her spine, "Think about it this," he pointed to the palace, "is your birthright. This is where you grew up. Why would you want it to stay like this?"

"Well we did have some lovely times. Running through the halls, all the late night escapes, and the dancing," Serena twirled and Nicholas danced along.

Once they were together again he stated, "We can have more of those times Serenity."

"How?"

"Use the power of the Silver Crystal and claim what is rightfully yours." Nicholas said

Serena stood there looking at the palace. Something in her gut was telling her not to do it. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like this was a déjà vu.

Sensing her wariness Nicholas came up to her and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I could this…I mean look at it. How am I suppose to do this?" Serena asked, "So many lives were lost here is it right to disturb their resting place?"

Nicholas sighed, "Not everyone died here. Some of them were reborn on Earth. If you rebuild now then they will come back. Everything will pick up where it left off…like nothing happened. The only change is that we would be in charge. Now Serenity this is your chance."

Serena gulped and nodded. She called forth the crystal and said, "Lend me the strength to allow me to claim my birthright and return this kingdom to what it once was!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

_To the past we traveled to find the truth _

_Of a dark conspiracy that has been haunting you _

_Things this dark should not be seen _

_But I will do anything to set you free _

_Even if that means you fighting against me _

_We will not give up_

_We will not surrender _

_We promised to protect you no matter the cost _

_Just look at your heart and find that light _

_And together we can set things right _

The vortex opened up in a dark and forbidden feeling room. Darien and the girls stepped out trying to be fully alert.

"Where are we?" Mina asked out loud

"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Amy, "I'm not picking this place up on my computer."

"You are currently outside the gates of time and space." Heads turned to see the voice that spoke and the group was surprised at the speaker.

"Queen Selenity?" Darien asked

"Yes it is I Prince Endymion." The Queen responded sadly

"But why are we here? Why not just come to us?" Rei asked feeling a little better but at the same time wary.

"It is too easy to be over heard. Especially since an unfortunate incident that just occurred not too long after you left." The Queen said waving her hand that caused a table and a few chairs to appear.

"What is that suppose to mean? What has he done to Serena?" Darien growled taking a step toward the Queen.

"Darien please calm down," Rei said putting a hand on the angry prince, "I'm sorry he has been a little stressed."

"A little is an understatement." Lita said off handedly

The Queen smiled and said to an embarrassed Darien, "It is perfectly understandable. Come sit and I'll tell you everything."

They sat and the Queen waved her hand as a monitor appeared and she began the tale.

"Around the time after Serenity had her memories suppressed Nicholas had exiled himself. Everything up to that point was true. But he had discovered something very interesting; he had discovered Prince Endymion's betrothed."

"White Moon Queen say what now?" Darien sputtered, "I don't remember being betrothed to anyone."

The Queen smiled patiently, "When Serenity and Nicholas were together and about to be engaged before you came on that rainy night you were to wed the Princess of the Dark Moon." The image on the monitor showed Beryl.

"I was seriously engaged to her?!" Darien exclaimed pointing at the screen with his jaw hanging open. The girls were in just as I shock. The earth prince planning to marry the very same woman that destroyed their kingdom? What the hell?

"Yes you were. But just like my daughter you wanted to marry for love. So you decided to run away that night. Well Nicholas found out and they got talking so they made a deal…" the Queen turned solemn.

"What kind of deal?" Rei whispered nervously.

"Nicholas came back to the moon and Alexander and I made him part of the army. We had not known it was him because he too seemed to alter our memories. He soon rose through the ranks and became the trusted head general." The next image was Nicholas in a silver uniform with the symbol of the lunar family emblem on the sleeve and the ranks on the chest.

"What does this have to do with Serena?" Mina asked

"Well how much do you remember about the events leading up to the attack?" Selenity asked them.

They all thought and realized they had not the slightest clue. It was an area of their past lives they did not want to discuss.

"What happened?" Rini asked speaking for the first time since they arrived, "What happened to mommy?"

A small smile appeared on the Queen's face, "How you remind me so much of your mother. It was two weeks before the ball. Prince Endymion had already called off his engagement to Beryl so he could be with Serenity. You relationship was hardly a secret Endymion. Everyone knew it to some extent. When the radicals on Earth that was against your family's rule and the alliance with the moon found out there was a major uproar. Nicholas managed to get close to the leader of the radicals, Stephen Clark."

"I recognize that name. I remember being at his trials and wondering why do we give him a slap on the wrist." Darien said after thinking for a second when the name was mentioned.

"Yeah there were warnings that were going around about this guy for a long time." Amy said

"But what does this have to-" Lita was about to ask when the Queen held up her hand.

"Please I have only so much time left before things back on Earth become permanent."

"You never did say what happened." Rei responded curiously

"All in due time Mars. Now then…Alexander went on his daily ride throughout the Kingdom both on the Moon and Earth." The man on the screen had blonde hair and had deep blue eyes. Immediately the group recognized as their King and Serenity's father.

"Why would he do that? People from the Moon were never welcomed on Earth." Darien pointed out.

"Well he always enjoyed the Earth," The Queen smiled as she reminisced on her husband, "Maybe that was how Serenity inherited that feeling from. Anyway I'm going to show you what happened and what she witnessed. It was early in the morning…"

**The Moon Palace- **

Serena started to change the longer she used the crystal. Her blonde hair was turning wispy silver as the moon symbol appeared on her forehead. The clothes started to change into a black and blue halter top dress with an open slit at left hand side, a decorated moon embroidery design on the top half of dress (to get an idea see link on profile). But that wasn't the only thing…she was changing into her forever twenty two self.

Nicholas looked in amazement as he watched the transformation of his fiancée. He could not even fathom the beauty and power she possessed and she was all his. When the light dimmed Serena looked in amazement at what she had done. And to make it real Nicholas came up to her and whispered seductively in her ear, "Welcome home my Queen."

In front of them was the Moon Palace. Standing in all its beauty and majestic aura…like it was never destroyed just over millennia ago.

"Just think about it Serenity…a millennia ago you were standing here as a princess now here you are standing before it as-" Nicholas didn't have to finish because Serena knew who she was and will forever always be-

"Queen Serenity." Serena smiled and together with the hands intertwined started walking up to the doors of the palace.

When they walked in Serena gasped at the sight. It was everything that she remembered. The grand foyer was very open. To the left and to the right were staircases; Serena remembered that the left staircase went up to the study, library, and the conference room. The right staircase led to the rooms, the entertainment room, and a few others.

Instead of going up stairs Nicholas led her through the hallway between the stairs and once again Serena was even more amazed. It was the ballroom. And up in front were three thrones. Serena went into a sort of daze as Nicholas let go of her hand and she walked right up to the thrones.

She saw herself as a little girl. Sitting next to her parents watching the other people dance on the floor. Then a little boy came up to her and bowed, "Please Princess, may I have this dance?"

She looked to her parents and they nodded.

Serenity curtsied and said, "Yes Nick."

Serena shook her head and said, "Oh Nicholas I cannot wait until there are more balls in here."

Nicholas walked up to her and embraced her. He whispered in her ear, "There is just one more thing that you have to do before we can have the ball to celebrate your new rule and our engagement."

"What? Tell me." Serena whispered feeling intoxicated by his touch.

"You have to get your inner court together and receive your official birthright." Nicholas said

"I rebuilt this kingdom I thought this was my birthright." Serena said looking at him confused.

Nicholas smiled and said, "It is love but not your full birthright. You have to get your inner court together and receive the blessing from the past Queen."

"But mother is dead. She died when she destroyed Beryl."

"Do not worry. She knows what's going on and your desires…she will come when you summon the inners."

Serena looked doubtful, "Have I ever scared you wrong love?"

Serena did not answer.

**Outside the Gates of Time and Space-**__

"Daddy!" Rini exclaimed. She started to flicker in and out of focus. Darien and the other scouts in the mean time flickered in and out of their transformations.

"What's happening to us?!" Mina exclaimed trying to fight it

"It's like someone is forcing our transformations!" Rei said

Darien was now Tuxedo Mask but he started to turn into Endymion.

The Queen just stood there watching calmly. It was over as quick as it came Rini clutching onto Darien who was now in his armor and the girls who were now the Sailor Scouts once more.

"What the hell was that?!" Lita exclaimed not caring the Queen was in the room.

"The future has now changed. Crystal Tokyo is starting to once again cease to exist." Everyone except the Queen turned and saw Pluto.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked holding on to Rini for dear life.

"Everything is reverting back to the Silver Millennium with Serenity and Nicholas as the king and queen." Pluto said.

"What do you-" Amy started to ask when a portal opened and they felt a pull and they were sucked in.

It was only Queen Selenity and Sailor Pluto left in the room.

"You knew this would happen." Pluto said

"That does not matter now. They know the truth and that is all I had to say."

"So what now?"

The Queen sighed and said, "Well I must go and give her the official birthright."

"What?! You can't! I already see nothing for the future! Everything is gone! You want to give her that power?" Pluto exclaimed

The Queen smiled and responded, "Some things maybe are not meant to be seen. Besides I have faith in them."

"What if they fail?"

"If there is one thing that Sailor Moon always taught was to never underestimate the power of love."

"So the fate of the future lies with her again?"

"Not just her but Nicholas, the scouts, Darien and Rini."

"But what if they fail?"

"Only time will tell."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

_Why can't you see the truth? _

_There is nothing you can do to save her _

_She is gone beyond your reach _

_Your voices will not wake her from the clouds that fill her mind _

_So stop trying _

_Stop caring _

_Stop pretending that everything will be ok _

_She's mine now and that is that _

_Get lost and this is your last chance _

_Otherwise you will pay _

_And this is not a threat by the way _

Rini was still fading in and out when the portal opened on the moon just a few feet from the palace. Darien still held on to her, "It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"Daddy I don't want to disappear." Rini said clinging on to him.

The fading stopped and Rini sighed, "Hey why aren't you transformed as Sailor Chibi Moon?" Mina asked

"Yeah why is that?" Lita asked

Amy took out her computer, "She doesn't have her powers because Crystal Tokyo is fading. Therefore Serena is not there to hand down her powers to her. Also scans show that we were being summoned as her inner court and we have a direct connection to this place not Rini."

"Wait hold the phone. Serena did this to us?" Rei asked confused

"Look around Rei! We are on the Moon. Serena rebuilt the kingdom." Lita pointed out

"Which means she is now Queen." Darien whispered, "Oh god this is bad."

"Why is it bad? All we have to do is go in there, take down Nicholas, gain Serena's trust back, and badda-bing badda-boom everything is peachy keen." Mina shrugged.

"You don't get it do you? Serena told me what happened after the attack with Beryl. Luna told her that after the battle the Moon Kingdom was restored by the power of the Silver Crystal and she had to become Queen Serenity." Darien said sighing

"What? She never told us this." Lita said confused

"Yeah why didn't she tell us?" Rei asked

"I don't know but she chose not to accept it then. She wanted to stay on earth with everyone." Dairen said sadly.

Rini shook her head, "All this time she could've returned to this and ruled early?"

"Yes but she chose love instead of duty." Darien said

Everyone sighed and walked up to the palace.

Once inside Rini was in awe…it was just like her mother and father told her. _This would be cool if my mother wasn't brainwashed,_ she thought.

They walked into the ballroom and saw a sight that they wished they had not seen.

Nicholas was sitting in one of the thrones and Serena was on his lap. They were kissing like they had in the parking lot the night they went to the club. Serena cupped her hands around his face and they were in a passionate fantasy world.

"Oh great we are so screwed beyond belief!" Darien whispered.

"Ok I will not have any of that. Let's go in and-" Mina didn't get a chance to finish

"Now girls it is rude to be spying on your superiors." They heard Serena's voice and they gulped.

"Well do not stand there. Come in." Serena invited.

With a sigh they walked into the ballroom.

"Oh my god! Serena?" Rei asked eyeing her best friend up and down

"What happened to you?" Mina asked

"Well for one thing my name is Queen Serenity now." Serenity said

"Yeah so bow down and show some respect!" Nicholas ordered

"Who the hell do you think you are to order us around?!" Lita said angrily

"He happens to be my fiancé and your future King so get us to it Jupiter." Serenity said calmly but with a slight edge to her voice which caused them to gulp, "Well are you going to bow or do you have to be ordered?"

They looked at each other and sighed as they knelt before their Queen, "That's better. Looks like I'm going to have to reeducate you in respect. Now then I have summoned you all here to witness me receiving the last part of my birthright."

"Birthright?" Mina asked, "But you have already rebuilt the kingdom."

Serenity's silver eyes darkened, "You will not speak unless spoken to Venus. Do I make myself clear?"

Mina gulped and said automatically, "Yes your majesty my apologies."

Serenity smirked, "Well done. Now then as I was saying I wanted you all to be here and bear witness to my full reign."

Just then the doors of the ballroom opened and Queen Selenity glided in.

"Queen Selenity what is going on here?" Rei asked

"I am here to give my daughter my blessing. It is the only way she can be officially Queen." Selenity explained.

"But you mustn't! If you do then there is no hope." Darien growled in his mind trying to connect to the Queen's energy like he did with Serena.

"I am truly sorry Endymion." The Queen said not looking at him, "But it is my duty just as it is your duty to gain her back."

"But we will never be together if you do that. The change will be permanent. You'll lose your granddaughter."

The Queen looked Rini with sad eyes, "When there is a will there is a way. You can succeed if your love for each other is strong and unwavering. Be strong Prince Endymion and have faith in your love."

Nicholas smirked at Darien. Finally after this moment everything will be complete and he will have revenge.

"My daughter your bravery over the years has been amazing. Do you solemnly swear to accept the responsibility of your birthright to be honest and fair to all people? To show compassion and integrity? To pass judgment fairly?"

"Yes I solemnly." Serena responded.

"I, not only as your Queen, but as your mother that you are ready to receive my blessing," Selenity took Serena's hands and said, "I, Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium, hereby turn over all powers and duties unto you."

There was a bright light that radiated off of Selenity and was transferred to Serena. In the middle of them appeared a scepter with the royal moon symbol on it, "This is the lunar staff. It has been passed down since the beginning of the Golden Age. It is the symbol of power that you now possess. I wish you success on your reign my daughter." The former Moon Queen disappeared.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Darien hollered no longer able to contain himself, "You bastard I will make you pay!"

He lunged toward a surprised Nicholas with his sword out and before anyone could stop him he was blasted back by a force of energy and everyone turned to see Serena pointing the scepter

Where Darien collided with the wall. Dairen groaned in response and looked up rather dazed.

"Venus bring him forward." Serena ordered turning to sit on the throne.

Mina nodded and grabbed Darien rather roughly filling the position of head of the senshi. She forced him to bow before their new Queen.

"Mina what are you doing?" Rei whispered

"Yea we are supposed to help her. Not obey her." Lita said

"I have no choice but to obey. She is the Queen and we are the guardians we have to do as she says."

Serena smiled as the Earth Prince was brought before her. How she wanted to make him suffer for the crimes she knew he committed. Nicholas was standing at her side nodding his approval as she started her first duty as Queen.

"Well Endymion this is a surprise. I may not know how or why you are here since I only called for my inner court but thank you for witnessing my new position." She stroked the scepter with her pointer finger,

"Serena please you have to listen to me. Nicholas is-" Darien tried to talk to her and tell her what he heard from the former queen but she cut him off.

"I don't have to do anything you say Endymion. I am not one of your slaves that you can order around. You are a liar, murder, and a traitor." Serena growled.

Dairen looked up at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do not test me. I know what you did. You had my fiancé exiled after you won me like a trophy, had my memories altered so I would think I loved you for my entire life, then you had my father murdered by a radical from your planet, and you used me just to get your army into my kingdom and had it destroyed." Serena snarled

The girls eyes widened in shock. This was wrong. All wrong.

"No I didn't! This is all wrong! I would never do that!" Darien pleaded.

"You got to listen to him Serena. He's telling the truth!" Rei said trying to get through to her friend.

"SILENCE!" Serena shouted and the room went dead quiet, "I do not want to hear any more lies. So because I am in a semi good mood; I will over look that outburst Mars and forgive you this one time," Serena's gaze turned to the fire priest, "As for you Endymion I will not pass judgment on your soul tonight but you will remain in the dungeon until I have awaken the rest of my kingdom. Venus, Jupiter take Endymion to the dungeon. I will be in the study. Come Nicholas."

"Mina, Lita you can't do this! We have to try and save her!" Darien said as he tried to get away from the girls.

"We're sorry Darien but there is nothing we can do." Lita said trying to keep her grip on the Prince.

Rini watched in horror as her future mother walked away and as her father was being dragged against his will. At the rate this was going it would be too late. She could already feel another attack coming on. She had to think fast otherwise this was not going to end well.

Just then she remembered what Amy told her that she was not a part of this. Serena had no control on her. She stood up from her kneel and yelled, "You have to hear him out!"

Darien and the Scouts stopped and looked at Rini. Serena and Nicholas also stopped and turned to the child, "And who are you to tell me what I should do?"

"You don't recognize me?" Rini asked feeling heart crushed

"No I don't so I will ask you again. Who are you?" Serena repeated but this time in a softer tone

Rini inhaled and then exhaled, "My name is Rini and I am from a distant kingdom. Please listen to Prince Endymion he is telling the truth. He is not the cause of any of the crimes you have said. If it is him that you do not trust then trust me."

Nicholas scoffed and said, "Serenity do not listen to such lies. It is obvious that he not only somehow brain washed one of your inner scouts but now he has gotten to a child. I say you pass judgment now and end his miserable life."

"Please your majesty I am not being brainwashed. I am telling you the truth," Rini pleaded and then the words that her mother spoke when she was being brainwashed by the doom phantom came to her and she said, "Listen to your heart and find the truth."

"Serenity who are you going to trust? Me or the child?" Nicholas asked forcefully

There was an inner battle going on. Something was off and Serena knew it. This child had an aura of innocence and purity radiating from her; so she took a deep breath and stepped away from Nicholas.

"Venus bring the prisoner forward and Mercury take notes on what takes place."

Amy nodded and pulled out her computer as Mina sighed and she brought Darien to her, "Prince Endymion, while I would not do this I am telling you the charges again. You are going to be sentence to death if you are found guilty of being a traitor and murder do you understand so far?" Serena asked calmly

The scouts gasped. There was never a trail that considered the matter of the death penalty on the moon as far as they remembered.

"Yes I do." Darien said just as calmly.

"And you are aware that as of right now this child is your only life line?"

"Yes I do."

"How much faith and trust are you giving her right now?"

"I am willing to trust her with my life." Dairen said looking at Rini lovingly

This did not go unnoticed by Serena. In fact this seemed familiar as she watched the man and child smile. Who was this girl anyway?

Serena nodded and said, "Mars bring the child forward."

Rei took Rini's hand and gave her a reassuring smile and Serena began to question her, "Rini are you aware that what you are doing will determine if this man lives or dies?"

Rini looked at Darien and said, "Yes I do."

"Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

"Yes I do."

Rini felt Serena analyzing her with her gaze and to her relief Serena said, "Jupiter show the child to her room. Endymion will still be in the dungeon so there is no attempt to escape. I want everyone to meet in the study by noon tomorrow and I will pass judgment there."

There was a sigh of relief but, "What you cannot be serious?! Look at him Serenity!"

"I did and apparently this has something to do with you as well if he mentioned your name in the beginning. Now the subject is closed."

"But what about the rest of the kingdom? You still have to awaken them." Nicholas said. Then in fury Serena turned on him and said, "I said I will pass judgment on him alone. I will make my decision tomorrow. Not another word." Nicholas bowed and Serena walked out.


	13. Chapter 12

Once again I would like to thank all to who that reviewed and are sticking with me to the end. I've been thinking that I should remain with this story until I decide to end it…what I mean is that if I end it right now and deiced to do a sequel who knows if I'm going to be in the mood…I'm actually surprised that I am into this story as it is.

**Warning**: this chapter contains minor violence give or take. In other words if you have weak hearts or do not like people beating each other up then do not read…skip over the dungeon parts of this awesome story. (Hint hint, Wink wink, Nudge nudge: As for Nicholas haters, you'll really hate him now).

So while I am thinking about what to do, here is chapter twelve enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

_This is it _

_I am breaking_

_Who should I choose and Who should I let go_

_I have loved you all my life _

_At least so I thought _

_But now that faith is falling apart _

_In this time and in this place _

_I have fallen for another_

_He has been nothing but sweet and humble in everyway_

_Even though we have experienced some terrible events _

_So it all comes down to this: _

_A child will tell me the truth _

_That is all I care about because I'm sick of being lied to _

_If you are innocent then you should not worry but then again do you have a need? _

_What is it you're not telling me? _

"Damn it Serenity! What is with you?!" Nicholas hollered at me throwing a book that I was reading across the room.

It was late and I had decided to take refuge in the library. It was my calming place…at least it was.

"What's with me? What's with you?! Why are you so hell bent on me hearing the girl out?!" I yelled right back standing up and throwing my chair back. This had to be the first fight we have ever had. It was like he was trying to hide something from me.

"She is just a child for god sakes! How do you know that she wasn't brainwashed and was lying to you?"

"I trust her that's why. I feel strangely familiar with her. I feel like I know her." I tried to explain yet again my voice pleading.

"So you would rather trust a strange child that you barely know than your own fiancé?" Nicholas asked pointing to my ring his eyes starting to turn a fiery red.

I could not believe what I was hearing. How dare he play that card with me; fine two can play this game, "You know what until further notice this engagement is off!" I took the ring off my finger and chucked it at him. He did not catch it as it fell to the ground. His face turned shades of reds and purples.

"You can't do that!" he yelled pointing his finger in my face, "You are my fiancée! My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me."

"Honor you? Did I just hear that come out of your mouth?!" I hollered, "I refuse to honor such a foul, loathsome, vile thing like you! And it is you that shall honor me because I am your Queen! Now leave me alone!" I ordered. Never had I felt such rage pass through my veins. For some reason it felt good.

He gave me a dirty look and stormed out. I sighed and collapsed in the chair. This day was supposedly to be joyous but now it was a disaster. Can no one save me?

**Outside the library- **

The scouts and Rini heard the whole conversation between Serena and Nicholas. Rini was in awe that Serena started to recognize or have that feeling about her. She is actually trusting her to tell the truth…even though the truth could potentially harm her.

"So what are we going to do?" Mina asked feeling bad that Serena was crying.

"I don't know Mina. Things are getting worse before they get better." Amy said sadly.

Rini watched her mother crying and took a step forward when Rei caught her arm, "Rini what are you doing?"

"I hate to see mom upset. I'm going to go talk to her."

"But she doesn't remember you." Lita said

"I don't care that doesn't mean she is not my mother." Rini said shaking her arm free.

Taking a breath Rini walked into the library. She saw her mother with her head down and crying softly. Gulping she called out, "Queen Serenity? Can I talk to you please?"

Serena looked up and Rini gasped at how red her eyes were. Serena nodded and Rini walked over to her.

**Down in the dungeon- **

How dare she do that to me! I gave her nothing but love and this is how she repays it! No more mister nice guy! I am going to do something that should've been done a long time ago!

"ENDYMION!" I roared stamping through the dungeon.

There he was sitting in that cell just drawing in the dirt. Things are going to get ugly. I stormed up to his cell and opened it, "Get up." I growled menacingly.

**Darien's POV- **

I had heard him coming. But I didn't care. I was completely content with whatever is about to happen. No I wasn't giving up on hope. I was not able to fight back; I couldn't otherwise I knew that would affect my trial with Serena…I'm sorry Queen Serenity.

I sighed as I drew a picture in the dirt. It was Serena when she was happy and care free. Oh how I miss those days. Even if we do somehow manage to save her…nothing was going to be the same ever again.

"Get up." I heard that bastard's voice. I did not move. I acted as though I didn't hear him.

**Normal POV- **

Nicholas strode over to Darien and kicked him across the cell. Darien's back hit the wall and he collapsed gasping for air.

"When I say get up you get up." Nicholas said dangerously, "Now get up."

Darien still did not get up. He was on his knees still gasping for air. Nicholas roared in anger and he picked Darien up by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall again. Then he gave him an upper cut and let him fall to the ground spitting out blood.

"You piece of shit! You think you're high and mighty. You think that you are the be all end all of humanity! Guess what?" Nicholas picked him up again, "You're not!" Nicholas once again punched him again.

"All I wanted was happiness! All I wanted was a family! But you," Nicholas kicked Darien hard, "took that away from me!" Nicholas kicked Darien again.

Darien was gasping each time he was kicked. But he refused to fight back. He didn't want to make things worse but the worst was yet to come.

Nicholas stopped and he was panting. His face was flushed with red. One would think that he was out of steam…but if you thought that then you were wrong. He knelt down and grabbed Darien's hair and pulled his head back, "I promised that I would have my revenge…and I intend to follow through on my promise." Then he whispered in his ear, "Welcome to my hell."

**In the Library (Rini's POV)- **

The scouts remained outside but I knew they were listening in on our conversation. I sat down next to my mom and watched as she was trying to gain composer…but was losing badly. I was her lifeline in the future. She trusted me in every way that a mother would trust a daughter. I kept her whole but now I feel as though I let her down.

I saw three people living in one shell. The care free, innocent, naïve Serena. The fun loving and good hearted Serena. The one that I enjoyed to play pranks on. Then there was Sailor Moon. The brave, strong, independent woman who fought for what she believed in. The one that tried to save everyone. And then my mom; Neo-Queen Serenity. She is the combination of Sailor Moon and Serena wrapped up in one. She was my hero teaching me the ways of being good. To never take things for granted. Always having a smile on her perfect face.

Somehow one day that person died. She turned into an empty shell, avoiding everyone. It was as if the life was sucked out of her. No one understood what had happened. In fact the whole kingdom was in turmoil. The doctors had no clue, not even Mercury or Daddy. She came to me one day and all we did was talk. Things started getting better and after awhile everything felt like it was back to normal; but then all of a sudden she fell ill. That was the reason I came back to the past. She told me before she fell ill that something had happened and I had to stop it.

I couldn't stop it. I destroyed my home. I had failed my mother. Now looking at Serena, so unhappy and lost, I don't know what to do. Why must good things come to an end before they get started?

"I do not understand," Serena spoke finally which dragged me out of my thoughts, "He was never like this before. He was never so violent."

"He wasn't?" I asked trying to keep the conviction out of my voice.

"No. He was a gentleman. Even as a little boy, not much older than you, Nicholas would always have the manners of a perfect gentleman. I loved him as a little girl but now looking back on things;" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you having doubts?" I asked hoping I didn't sound hopeful. Even though if she is then that might not be a bad thing…right?

"Yes I am. This whole Endymion and Nicholas thing scared me back there. I am having doubts whether or not I should even be Queen," Serena looked at me and for the first time in a while I saw the old Serena, "A lot had happened between myself and Nicholas back in the old kingdom. We had the most pure love in the galaxy. But then one day Endymion came and decided to battle with him to win my heart. He failed and I became very depressed."

All of this I knew but to actually hear I realized that it was real. This was not a dream. I didn't speak so she continued, "I knew what was going on even though the doctors thought I was just an empty shell. It was two weeks after the battle. I did not want to get better. I would have rather died than be without my true love. Then one day he came and he said to me 'I promise I will return to you my love' and I asked him when. Do you know what he said?"

I shook my head and she whispered, "All in due time." I couldn't even answer if I wanted to.

**Back in the Dungeons- **

Dairen lay on the floor in a heap. He was unconscious that much was clear. After Nicholas made his threat he followed through and beat the Prince senseless. No it wasn't enough to kill him, even though a dead Prince is a good Prince. He wanted to see the man suffer. A smile appeared across his face. And suffering is a good way to get his point across. If the Prince thought he experienced his hell well he was in for a rude awakening. Nicholas's eyes were red and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Darien once again alone.

Nicholas reappeared in a room. In the center of it was a crystal ball and a throne like chair. With a wave of his hand he focused is mind closely on the object of his fury. He saw Darien just as he left him, unconscious. With a sadistic smile he once again turned into a cloud of black smoke and went into the crystal ball.

**Darien's Dream (His POV)- **

"Oh Darien…" Serena sighed at me clutching my arm closely, "We're finally getting married."

I sighed but then a thought crossed my mind…this was familiar.

"Yes we are." I said back but with uncertainty.

Then the blue sky turned black due to the black smoke that filled the sky. A face appeared then I realized who it was, "Nicholas." I growled. I went to shield Serena but when I turned she wasn't there, "Serena?!" I called out in worry. This was like that time when I had that nightmare because of my future self.

"Awe…poor Endymion…looking for someone?" I saw Nicholas appear and there was Serena standing next to him.

"Serena get away from him!" I yelled.

Serena smiled and said, "You don't control me Endymion. Never had and never will."

"But-but you love me…we were supposed to be together." I said to her, "All those times we had. Do those mean nothing?"

Serena looked at Nicholas and she said to me, "Acting Endymion. I never loved you. In fact," She walked over to me and rubbed her finger on my chest, "You mean nothing to me. It was all a lie. You disgust me." She slapped my face and walked away swaying her hips and she leaned into Nicholas and kissed him. My hand went to the spot where she hit me and it tingled.

Serena disappeared and the scenery changed and then Nicholas was standing right in front of me. His eyes were fiery red and he grabbed me by the throat and said, "The beating was a warm up. I said that I would welcome you to hell…now get ready for the party."

I tried to convince myself that this was a dream and none of it was real. I would wake up any minute and I would see Serena's smiling face lying next to me.

Nicholas started laughing, "You are funny! Who said that spoiled ass Princes are not funny? You will never wake up from this. I control everything in your dream now."

I gulped as I was pushed into my worst nightmares.


	14. Chapter 13: Learning the Truth part One

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Learning the Truth part One**

_You think your smart _

_You think your great _

_Well you haven't even discovered half of it_

_There is more to the truth than meets the eye_

_All of it dark and divine _

_You'll never understand the plan that has been set_

_So you might as well come along for the ride and let that be the end _

Nicholas was walking away from the dungeon. He had just been down there to admire his work. He finally got the almighty Endymion to break. He laughed as he remembered showing him the day she died. That's what really broke him.

Endymion was in a fetal position. His eyes glossed over in pain, shame, regret, and loneliness. He broke. He was a failure…there is no hope. It was his fault that everything happened. Maybe he should just plead guilty and except the penalty for his crimes.

Serena was ok after her talk. For some reason she had felt better when she was talking to Rini.

They were talking about their interests when Serena felt her shoulders being massaged. She moaned in relief at the sensation.

"I take it you accept my peace offering love?" Nicholas whispered in her ear seductively

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier." Serena said with her eyes still closed forgetting that Rini was in the room.

"Don't be. My actions were unthinkable and inexcusable." Nicholas said, "Its late love; why don't we all go to bed. What do you say?"

Serena opened her eyes and nodded. She stood up and Rini followed, "Hey thank you for letting me vent. Have a good night sleep." Serena said patting the child's head and they walked out hand in hand.

The scouts and Rini watched the pair leave, "We have got to do something." Rei said as she watched Nicholas put an arm around Serena.

"But we can't." Mina said sighing in defeat.

"Who says?" Lita asked, "It's simple we take that bastard to get a good beating and make him spill everything."

"Oh yeah that would fly well with Mom." Rini said sarcastically, "And while we're at it we tell her that we read her diary."

"Something is not adding up. I feel like there is still so much missing." Amy said

"Like what?" Rei asked

Amy pulled out her laptop and said, "Well we have Serena's memory, we kind of have an idea about Nicholas's memory so that means-"

"Darien's!" Lita, Rini, Mina, and Rei exclaimed. And they all ran down to the dungeon.

When they arrived to Darien's cell they found that the door was open and Darien in the fetal position looking helpless and beaten up.

"Daddy?!" Rini exclaimed running over to her future father, "Dad what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over. I have nothing." Darien choked out a response.

"Tell us what happened!" Demanded Rei

"If it was that bastard then I will personally see to it that he is killed!" Mina proclaimed

"I'm with you there." Lita said high fiving Mina.

Dairen held Rini close as if she was his savior while Amy was scanning him, "It seems that his ribs are bruised, no internal bleeding, and nothing is broken. But the energy levels are significantly low and well looks like he is experiencing post traumatic stress."

"Post traumatic stress? Darien what the hell happened down here? What did that bastard do to you?" Mina asked kneeling down with the rest of the scouts.

"It was my fault. Everything is my fault. I don't want to live with the guilt. Please don't make me relive everything. Don't." Darien hid his face in Rini's chest. And Rini had a look of anguish on her face as she rubbed Darien's back.

She felt like she lost both of her parents. One did not even recognize her and the other wanted to end his life. The once strong Tuxedo Mask was now having a mental breakdown.

"Darien please. We are trying to rescue Serena. We really need to know what happened." Rei coaxed him softly.

"She wouldn't want to be with me after what I did. I'm a murder. I murdered my best friend's parents." Darien muffled.

"Say what?" Mina asked confused.

"Daddy please. We need to save mom. And we can't do that without you. She not only needs me but she really needs you. She knows that something is wrong with everything that has happened. She told me herself that she knows something is not right. If you tell us then there is still a chance. Please," Rini whispered, "I lost you guys once and I'm not about to let it happen again."

Darien sighed and his Golden Crystal appeared. There was a bright light and the cell vanished.

_"T__he truth that many people never understand, until it is too late, is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things begin to torture you in proportion to your fear of being hurt" __Thomas Merton_

The group found themselves in a field, "Where are we?" Rini asked.

"I think we are on Earth." Rei said remembering the times that she and the other scouts had to track Serenity down on Earth.

"I think you're right." Mina said also remembering.

"Hey Nicholas catch me if you can!" Heads turned to see two boys running down the hill. One boy had sandy brown hair and the other had ebony black hair. They were both laughing and having a grand time.

"No way! Dude you have got to be kidding me!" Lita exclaimed turning to Darien.

Darien didn't look at her, "He was my only friend from the palace. Our parents were amused that we were so close that we were actually brothers. When he wasn't working we played."

The girls gave Darien a sorrowful look as they continued to observed the scene.

The Nicholas tackled Endymion to the ground, "I win!"

"In your dreams." Endymion said as he flipped the top boy off and a voice called them in for dinner.

The scene changed and they were now in front of the stable.

"Endymion I'm sorry but I can't play. I have to help my parents clean." Nicholas said

"Oh come on Nick. I can vouch for you. I could say that I needed help and we can play. Besides who would question the Prince of the Earth?" Endymion struck a poise (A/N: Think of Superman's poise).

Nicholas shook his head and laughed, "While that is true just one thing. Your parents would flip."

"But come on you said that we would play pirates. Look," Endymion took out his sword, "My dad gave it to me."

"I don't have a sword." Nicholas pointed out

"Kunzite or Jadeite will let you use their's. Please." Endymion begged.

"Endymion I can't. I can play later though. I'm sorry." Nicholas said.

"When I'm king I'm going to make you my advisor that way you won't have to do work! We can play all day and no one will say anything about it!" Endymion proclaimed.

"I'll be waiting til that day arrives." Nicholas smiled, "Now why don't you go over there with the sword so the shine doesn't spook the horses. They are not tame yet."

With a sigh Endymion walked away.

"All I wanted to do was play. I didn't mean for it to as far as it did." Darien whispered.

"Dad?" Rini questioned.

Darien shook his head and they continued watching.

Endymion swung his sword left and right and up and down, "Get back! The treasure is mine!"

He fought the imaginary pirates and stopped, "Man I'm bored." He said to himself. Then an idea struck him. He walked around the back of the stable and saw a window. He peeked inside to see Nicholas brushing a black stallion. He tried to get his attention but Nicholas could not hear him.

Sighing he had another thought. Taking his sword he caught the sunlight and flashed it through the window. The next part happened so fast.

Endymion, who is safely in the shadows, watched through the window in horror as the horses went crazy and run out of the stable. He saw Nicholas jump out of the way but he cried out in despair for his parents. Endymion's one thought was, what had he done?

The scene changed to a hospital. Endymion walked up to his best friend and explained what happened.

"What did I tell you?" Nicholas whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back Endymion! What are we always getting yelled at for?! What did your parents tell you time and time again?! What did my-my-. What did they tell you?!" Nicholas pointed in the room, "They're dead because of your stupidity!"

Nicholas turned and ran.

The group watched the scene fade.


	15. Learning the Truth part Two

**Learning the Truth Part Two**

_The clocks have turned _

_The past is back _

_To reveal itself at last _

_Soon you will see _

_The error that this maybe _

_But alas it's too late to change your fate _

_You opened the door to unrequited truths _

_Now you will pay the price_

_Here's part two _

_What will it bring? _

Nicholas awoke with sweat on his forehead. He knew something was wrong. He had just seen the torment that was brought upon him when his parents died. There was only one other person that knew that story and he was down in the dungeon…or at least he should be. With a scowl on his face he quietly moved out of the bed as to not disturb the sleeping angel lying next to him. He through on his clothes and made his way downstairs.

"Darien you have got to snap out of it!" Lita yelled at the distraught prince. She was just about ready to deck the guy back to the stone age.

"I'm going to die anyway! Why bother!?" Darien questioned, "When she hears Rini say what happened to me I'm going to be sentenced to death for double murder!" He leaned back on the cold damp wall with his head bowed.

The scouts said nothing. What was there to say? Nothing could snap him out of it. He really has given up on hope.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think you could be this pathetic," a voice spoke. They jumped and saw another figure standing in the door way; it was Nicholas.

Rini just stared with hate in her eyes. Never had she felt this mad in her entire life, "You unimaginable bastard! How dare you do this to my parents!"

"My, my where are your manners?" Nicholas mock scolded the child. He actually found this rather amusing.

"I'll show you manners!" Rini was about to take a punch at him but was restrained by Rei, "Let me go!" Rini fought the hold.

"You moron you don't have your powers remember?" Rei whispered in her ear.

"I don't rightly give a damn! I'm sick of having everything in my life taken away! And if dad isn't going to save mom I will! I've done it once and I'll do it again!" Rini was still struggling.

"Welcome to the world kid. Life is pain child and that is a lesson that your daddy dearest taught me long ago. There are still so many secrets still hidden that even Serenity does not know yet. In fact no one knew." Nicholas said, "So if you still want the truth I suggest that you quiet down."

Rini stopped struggling. Now the room was quiet until, "Why are you doing this to them?" Heads turned to see that the speaker was Darien.

"Well this was unintentional. I really wanted revenge on you and make Serenity mine. But your friends got involved so really they have to suffer too." Nicholas said, "Besides not only did you destroy my childhood but you took away my wife."

"Bad guy say what?" Mina asked confused.

"Will you stop doing that!" Rei turned to her.

"Ok you can't expect me to not react to that."

"But to act as if this bastard is one of us is sick!"

"I'm not it's that this was a twist!"

Rei and Mina went back and forth. Darien, Lita, Ami, and Rini shook their heads and turned away from them in shame.

"I hate to break up this love fest but I could kill you now; that would not be a problem. But I think you guys want the truth right?" Nicholas asked.

They got quiet and Lita and Ami smacked the girl's heads, "What do you mean wife? In the memory I saw you had just proposed to her. Then I came in." Darien said confused.

Nicholas laughed, "Please Endymion. While we did get Selenity and Alexander's 'permission' to marry, we actually married in secret."

The girls looked confused. They didn't remember any of this but their internal questions was answered when Nicholas spoke again, "Of course the memories that you saw in her journal weren't all together for you see there are blank spots that I chose to keep from her. For safety reasons and what not. But here is part of that memory."

Before either person could speak there was a white light and they were once again on the moon.

The group saw a younger Nicholas, before he had the scar; propose to a woman with long blonde hair, "We will be together forever and always," Nick promised.

"Oh Nicholas," Serenity sighed and she kissed him.

Darien turned away and Nicholas spoke to him smugly, "There was another boy that we use to play with remember Endymion? I believe he then became your new best friend after I left…what was his name? Heli something?"

"Helios?" Rini breathed in shock as Darien turned his face going white as ash.

"Yes that was his name." Nicholas smiled ruthful as the scene changed and they were now in Elysion.

Everywhere were blossoming trees and rich gardens filled with flowers of all different kinds: Roses, Lavenders, and Irises; the sun shone brightly and there was an alter and at the head of the alter were three figures. One of them was wearing a silver tuxedo and had locks of white whispy hair and the color of his eyes are light green.

Rini fell to her knees and she shook her head as Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami knelt down to comfort her, "No…Helios would never agree to do this. This can't be real."

They watched as the Nick, who is in a black tuxedo, and Serenity, who was in a white wedding dress get married.

"Do you Nicholas Anthony Knight take Princess Serenity Selene Roman as you beloved wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Helios asked the man.

"I do." Nicholas said looking into Serenity's deep blue eyes lovingly.

Helios nodded and then turned to Serenity, "And do you, Serenity Selene Roman take Nicholas Anthony Knight as you beloved husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Serenity said.

They exchanged the rings and Heilos said, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nicholas and Serenity kissed and the scene shattered.

The group was now back in the dungeon with Rini on her knees and everyone at lost for words.

"That was not real," Rini kept repeating, "Helios knew daddy loved mommy. He would never do this."

"Believe sweet heart. It happened. But if you don't believe me then perhaps you would like to hear from the horse's mouth." Nicholas snapped his fingers and in a flash of light Helios appeared.

His hands were bound in chains, his clothes were tattered, and his once flawless face was battered and bruised, "Helios!" Rini crawled towards him trying to free him from his bindings.

"You can have him. He already has fulfilled his usefulness. Well I bid you all good night. Sweet dreams." Nicholas closed the cell door and locked it.

Helios looked at the scouts, his prince, and his own love. He failed them all.

"Helios?" Rini questioned.

Helios couldn't look into her eyes so instead he faced the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed you all."

*To be continued!*

A/N (For funnzies!)

Argument between me and my best friend Jeh-kun:

Jeh-kun: Helios did what now?!

Me: *smiles evilly as Jeh-kun continues to read*

Jeh-kun: WTH?! TO BE CONTIUED?! NOOOO!

Me: *continues to smile*

Jeh-kun: *tugs on sleeve and gives puppy dog pout* More?

Me: Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first twist. Don't worry there will be more coming so stay tuned!

Jeh-kun: You mean that was only the first one?

Me: *nods head*

Jeh-kun: So what else do you have planned?

Me: I guess you will have to stay tuned to find out


	16. Learning the Truth part Three

**Learning the Truth Part Three**

_So now you saw _

_So now do you understand;_

_Of the pain that should have never been reborn? _

_To think that you could save her_

_To think that you get another chance _

_Well now how does it feel to have another stab in the back old friend? _

Last time-

_His hands were bound in chains, his clothes were tattered, and his once flawless face was battered and bruised, "Helios!" Rini crawled towards him trying to free him from his bindings. _

"_You can have him. He already has fulfilled his usefulness. Well I bid you all good night. Sweet dreams." Nicholas closed the cell door and locked it. _

_Helios looked at the scouts, his prince, and his own love. He failed them all. _

"_Helios?" Rini questioned. _

_Helios couldn't look into her eyes so instead he faced the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed you all." _

This time-

"I'm sorry my prince. I could not protect her. I failed you." Helios said again.

"Failed me how?" Darien asked carefully feeling even more weight being thrown on his shoulders.

"So everything that bastard said was true then? You married them?" Rini asked not looking the boy in the face.

"My princess it was a long time ago before Endymion and Serenity met," Helios explained pleadingly, "If I would've know that the next events were going to happen then I would have never done that."

"What do you mean? And how are you even here?" Lita asked.

Helios sighed, "I was kidnapped. How he got to Serenity was through her dreams."

There were gasps around the dungeon, "How is it that he got into her dreams and why were you kidnapped?" Ami asked

"This man…Nicholas has the power to stop time, erase people's memories or suppress them, and he has the power to copy other people's powers. But the deal with the copying part he drains the victim of their energy. He used my power to enter her dreams and control her from there; each time he entered the dream he gave her memory back but leaving some out. Not only when he did that was he also draining my energy." Helios explained sadly, "Every time he did that I felt her pain."

"What kind of pain?" Darien growled

"He showed her really bad memories that honestly you would rather not know. Plus she had nightmares to begin with about the Galaxia battle." Helios explained.

"She never did tell us about that battle did she?" Rei asked thought fully.

"And I know why," Rini answered softly looking down, "You all turned on her," There was a collective gasp, "Seyia knew it wasn't you guys totally but your souls rather. Darien threatened her to give up the crystal but she tried to remind him of their love. But he wouldn't listen. The next thing that happened was he ordered you guys to attack and you all did."

"Us?! How could we do that? We would never do that!" Mina exclaimed outraged

"Yeah this is unbelievable!" Rei cried

"Well it's true. She refused to defend herself. She didn't want to hurt you guys. But in the end she…she…" Rini felt Helios's hand clutch hers with support and Rini spit it out, "She killed you all!"

The girls and Darien looked at each other and at Rini when she continued quietly, "That's why she was avoiding you all. She felt as if she betrayed you. She had your blood on her hands and she just didn't have the strength to face you guys. I only know this because Luna and I were somehow sucked into the memory and we saw the whole thing."

"And Nicholas used that to play with her." Heilos explained, "But there are things that he is keeping from her. Things that could possibly affect her and the future more than you think. There are still many secrets that have yet to be relived."

"Enough with this cryptic crap! If you have something to say than say it damn it!" Rei hollered

Helios sighed, "My memory takes place after Endymion's fight with Nicholas. He came to me to explain what had happened. Nicholas told him that he replaced her memories so that she would think that Endymion was in her life since she was little. That was including the engagement."

"So I knew about the fact that they were married?" Darien asked

"No. No one knew. But I will show you."

"I thought you were too weak." Rini stated

Helios smiled and said, "I'm too weak to go into people's dreams but to show my memoires is a different matter that I will not get into right now."

Helios stumbled up and closed his eyes then he muttered a chant. Then there was a flash and everything around them vanished.

The scene was set in a gazebo surrounded with trees and rich gardens as the sun shone brightly off the fountain depicting a unicorn statue. On a bench the group saw a young boy talking to a man with black hair which they knew as Endymion.

"Please my friend I have to do this! I never asked for anything from you." Endymion begged.

"Please Endymion I know that this is important because you love her but I can't. Do you know how much conflict you would cause not only to your kingdom but her's too?" Helios said.

"But that is part of why we want to get married in secret. Please?" Endymion asked again, "I will be in your debt forever."

Helios looked conflicted and nodded. Endymion shook his hand and ran out of the gazebo leaving the scene to fade into black.

"I really did not want to give in. But something told me that this was the way it was supposed to be." The older Helios explained, "So the next week you and Serenity came to see me."

Darien looked on as the set up was the same as it was for Nicholas and Serenity's wedding

Endymion had his armor on as he walked Serenity down the aisle.

"Do you Prince Endymion Edward Cabot take Princess Serenity Selene Roman to be your beloved wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Helios asked the him.

"I do." Endymion said.

"And do you Princess Serenity Selene Roman take Prince Endymion Edward Cabot to be your beloved husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Helios asked her.

"I do." Serenity said

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before they kissed Endymion added, "We will be together always."

"Together always." Serenity sighed and they kissed.

The scene froze as Darien walked up to the alter and said, "You really didn't want to do this did you?"

"No I didn't. I knew nothing good was going to come out of it. Besides the next event is what really blew things out of proportion."

"And what was that?" Lita asked

Helios just looked at her and said, "The biggest crime in the history of the Silver Millennium. It happened literally right after this wedding, but the sad part is that it caused the reason for the distain between the moon and the earth."

"What exactly is that?" Ami asked

"You already know some of the story. The murder of King Alexander Gregory Roman." Helios explained, "But what you don't know is that a certain someone never wanted to get involved."

"Who is that?" Rei though she already that of the answer.

"Nicholas. You see right after he told me what happened. He was regretful." Helios snapped his fingers before Darien could reprimand him and call him a liar.

They were in the same gazebo and they saw Nicholas in the uniform of a Lunarin general.

"I can't believe it! Why did I do it?! I-I never wanted any of this." He exclaimed.

Helios sighed as Nicholas finally sat down, "I loved her."

"Then tell me what happened." Helios said.

"I can't I'm too ashamed." Nicholas said bowing his head.

"Then show me."

The scene changed but paused, "This is straight from Nicholas's memory. This is the real event from beginning to end." Helios explained at the group's confused faces.

The scene started up again. They were on Earth outside the palace. A woman with red flowing hair in a purple dress wearing the symbol of the Dark Moon on her forehead was talking to Nicholas, "Now it's time to start a war. We will be in control soon enough."

"If I do this promise me she won't get hurt." Nicholas growled threateningly.

The woman smirked and rubbed her finger up and down his chest, "Now now Nicky we will both get what we want. I get the prince and you get the princess. But in order to do that we have to separate them. The kingdoms are too friendly at the moment so this is where you come in. Ask the King if you can be his escort on the daily ride. Get him to take you on a 'tour' of the woods. Then from there the radical, Stephen Clark, will act as the assassin and will put up a fight. You fall and he takes care of the rest."

Nicholas stared and nodded, "Yes Beryl I understand."

The scene faded into another memory. Nicholas was talking to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that showed years of experience but held a sense of kindness, "I was wondering if I may join you on this ride." He bowed.

Alexander looked at the general and smiled, "Why of course. I would be honored if you joined me."

They shook hands and walked out the door.

They rode in the woods that led to Earth. Alexander pointed out the many trees and flowers along the way. To Darien and the girl's surprise it looked like Nicholas was actually enjoying the ride. But the things happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it.

In the shadows an arrow shot out striking the King's horse. The horse reared throwing the king off making him land on his back with his head hitting against a pointy rock. Nicholas turned as the assassin jumped knocking Nicholas off the horse. The horse took off as he pretended to be down for the count he watched as the assassin began to aim another arrow toward the King.

Before Alex could even start to regain conscious and get up an arrow shoot right through his heart. The assassin ran and Nicholas began to get up and survey the work.

Stains of blood, flowing from the horse, making the body of the King crimson; the head colliding with the rock made his blonde hair turn red. His chest had the arrow sticking out making blood flow from his chest. This arrow, Nicholas knew, was tainted with poison to make death instant. The eyes were closed but the face was contorted with pain.

Overwhelmed with shock Nicholas picked up the body and made the long walk home.

The scene faded and they were back in the cell, "He told me that he regretted the whole thing. But later Serenity came to me looking distraught. The treaty with Earth had been cut after the assassin was discovered that he was from Earth. She had told me what she really found out when she overheard a conversation." Helios waved his hand over the wall. Rini noticed that his face was paler and he was starting to shake. Darien and the other girls noticed but before they could ask anything they turned to the wall and watched as if they were watching a movie.

"The deed is done." Nicholas said wearing a black coat, "The king has been pronounced dead and the treaty broken."

"Very good; you shall have what your heart seeks all in due time." Beryl said smiling.

Nicholas bowed and walked away back up to the palace as Beryl shimmered away.

Off in the shadows Serenity was silently cried in anguish and despair.

The scene vanished and the wall was once again blank.

No one spoke as Helios sank against the wall. He had used up a lot of energy to show them all this.

"What are we going to do? How am I supposed to explain all this?" Rini asked, "To me this looks all farfetched."

Darien sighed, "I don't know. "

"What about a fire reading? Rei can show this through the fire." Ami suggested.

"The problem is that Rini has to show it. Right now the judgment is that Rini has to defend Darien. We cannot interfere." Rei explained.

"Then how to we do this?" Mina asked raising the question again.

They all sat on the floor thinking but soon drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Betrayal _

_Blame _

_Guilt _

_Why must I feel this way? _

_Truth _

_Lie _

_It hurts on the inside _

_My soul is split _

_Past or Present _

_All I want is the truth _

_Is that so much to ask? _

_Will you tell me what I need to know or will I have to find out on my own? _

_One last thing before I go: Do I even want to know? _

Serena woke up in cold sweat. She didn't understand what had happened in her dream. One minute she's on the balcony of the palace. Waving to her subjects with her husband, Nicholas. Then it morphed into another Kingdom. She was walking in the park with a man, Endymion, right next to her. She felt happy being with him. But the weird thing was that a little girl who she recognized as Rini calling her 'mommy'. But just like the first one this one morphed and it turned into a nightmare.

She was back in the Silver Millennium and she once again saw her father's body be carried into the palace by a guard who she recognized as Nicholas. Then in a flash she saw the cloaked figure talking to Beryl. But then faces started to circle her: Selenity, Alexander, the scouts, Endymion, Nicholas, and Rini.

Everything then went black. Her head felt like it was going to burst. What is the truth? Did Endymion really betray her? Is Nicholas betraying her? Are the scouts involved?

Serena shook her head and got up from the bed. She didn't see her fiancé in the room but she didn't honestly care. Sighing she went in and took a hot shower to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile Nicholas was in his lair watching the crystal ball. So they knew almost the whole truth. He sneered at them as they started to wake up.

He was just about to leave when everything went black. He looked around but there was nothing…he was in the void but he heard a woman's voice, "Why so serious?"

Nicholas stopped as a figure began to form and a woman with red hair appeared. Nicholas smirked, "So you finally a woken."

The woman smirked back, "Nothing like a few years sleep to rejuvenate the soul," but then her face became stern, "I did not appreciate the stunt you pulled Nicholas."

Nicholas's face fell, "I had no choice. What else did you want me to do? She was going to die."

"She died anyway!"

"An event that will not be repeated. I get Serenity and you can have the bastard. He's going to die anyway and join you in the afterlife. See we both win." Nicholas shrugged.

The woman laughed, "Oh no Nicholas I'm not going to be fooled that easily. I want you to get Serenity to rebuild the rest of the Kingdom before her little trial with the earth prince."

Nicholas cocked his head to the side, "What for?"

"Because you are still connected to me…or did you forget? When she destroyed me she only destroyed my physical being which is linked to present Earth and the past Moon Kingdom. If she claims her citizens then everything will go back to what it once was right?" The woman purred

"Yes but what…" Nicholas stopped and gasped, "No that cannot be you'll come back?"

"Yes and we will continue this conversation later. Now be a good boy and do what I just said." The woman smiled.

"No. I will not do it! You did enough damage. I lost her once because of you. I will not let it happen again!" He said

"No one defies Beryl and gets away with it! You will get her to rebuild or else!" Beryl shouted.

"Or else what?!" Nicholas shouted while glaring at the woman

"Oh I am. You're lucky that I have yet tried to regain my strength to overtake you and seek revenge on your princess. You know what I'm capable of…," she whispered that he had to lean in to hear, "Do what I say or the past will repeat itself. You and I know that the destruction would not have happened if I wasn't for your little love stunt."

His face paled and the witch spoke, "So what will it be?"

Nicholas gulped and knelt in front of her, "Very good now go and full fill your dark purpose."

A black cloud surrounded the man. It went inside Nicholas and when he opened his eyes they were a fiery red. He stood up and shimmered out leaving a certain witch laughing at the misery that was to come.

"Come on guys," Mina said getting up and leading the way out of the dungeon, "We have to get ready."

"Ready for my funeral you mean," Darien grumbled following her out.

"Ok if you start with that crap again I will hurt you." Lita said in a threatening tone.

"No offense but I will too. Hopefully we can convince Serena that all of this was a misunderstanding." Rini said

"Yeah maybe we let Helios tell some of it." Ami said

"I still don't know you guys. I vaguely remember that once Serenity makes up her mind she is very stubborn to change it." Rei responded.

"Well it doesn't hurt to find out." Helios replied.

They all walked up to the study to find Serena standing by the window that had the perfect view of the Earth. Sensing them standing behind her she turned and spoke, "Tell me something Endymion…where we happy? Did you sense actual happiness?"

Darien stood in the middle of the room staring at the new queen. He still could not get over her appearance. No longer was the cheerful, meatball head, girl that he fell in love with. Now standing before him was a goddess that he knew that if he was in love before but now he truly wished he could hold and tell her that everything would be ok. Her blue serene eyes shown with sadness, guilt, regret, and pleading.

Heaving a sigh he said as honestly as he could, "I thought we were happy. I thought we were in love. I never sensed anything but love, joy, and trust with you. Sometimes I thought you gave me more than I deserved."

Serena looked at Darien. Somehow she knew he was telling the truth. His charcoal eyes revealed love, sadness, and pain. Serena backed away from the window and walked over to her desk. She ran her hand on the smooth surface of the mahogany wood, "Can you all attest to his statement? Mars?"

Rei looked at her best friend. She was defiantly missing her old persona. Rei knew that she always ranted on her for being lazy, irresponsible, and always late. But now she wished none of this ever happened. Sighing Rei answered, "Yes I can. You guys were the perfect couple in my eyes," The group gawked, "I was jealous of how you guys clicked together."

Serena gripped her staff tightly and closed her eyes, "Venus as for being a descendant of Aphrodite what are your views?"

"You and Endymion have something that no one else has." Mina said watching her queen with caution.

Nicholas strode into the room just as Serena walked behind the desk and sat down. Speaking in a calm and commanding tone Serena said, "This trial has come to order. Would Prince Endymion step forward?"

Taking a deep breath Darien walked to the front of the desk, "Let it be known that the charges are you are being charged with being a traitor to the Silver Millennium and murdering my father and king of the Moon Kingdom, Alexander. How do you plea?"

Darien raised his head so their eyes locked, "I plead not guilty."

"Oh please cut me a break." Nicholas said under his breath. Serena shot him a glare, "What? Just saying the truth."

"I will have order or I will see to it that you are punished for insubordination. Do I make myself clear?" Serena growled.

Nicholas looked at her and Serena saw immediately that something wasn't right with her fiancé, "I understand my queen."

Darien saw the troubled look in Serena's eyes. He wanted to punch that guy were it hurt but he had to refrain. Gulping he watched as his daughter was called forward.

"Rini…" Serena paused and cleared her throat, "Or should I say Small Lady Serenity come forward." Everyone gasped and Nicholas leaned almost over the desk.

"How did you know?" Rini asked in shock that Serena recognized her. This should be easy right?

"Well I had this dream…actually more like a memory. Why did you lie to me yesterday?" Serena asked her daughter. She knew the answer of course but she wanted to hear it.

"We…I didn't want to mess things up more than they already are…were." Rini calmly and confidently said, "Besides it wasn't a complete lie. I said I was from a distant kingdom."

Serena nodded accepting the answer, "Well then you understand that whatever you say will determine if Endymion lives or dies. Do I make that clear?"

"Yes I understand."

"Very well then. Tell me Rini what are your connections with Endymion?" Serena asked. Whether she liked it or not she had to be sure that the dream was real.

Rini sighed and started talking. She told the whole story with the fall of Crystal Tokyo, the Death Phantom, finding her parents in the past, and pretty much everything that happened to her mother and father while she was around them.

Serena could not believe what she was hearing. What did all this mean? Of course the child was telling the truth anyone with eyes can see that. The problem was that how can she convict the man that was supposed to be her father?

Nicholas watched the scene with disgust. He had to do something. He wanted to do something. But what? He had to get these meddlesome people out of the way. He looked toward the woman sitting next to him. He inwardly sighed at the sight of her. He wanted her to be happy. He needed her to be happy. He vowed long ago that if given a second chance he would not make the same mistake twice, "Bull shit," the dark voice spoke in his mind, "You know that event had nothing to do with anything. You could've saved her even before that attack why bother now?"

"Because I love her. I deserve her!" Nicholas yelled back at the voice.

"Prove it lover boy." The voice replied

Rei watched the scene in front of her. She sensed something was wrong with Nicholas. His persona was way different. Of course she knew the guy was evil but this was ridiculous. Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"I have nothing to comment on the relationship status. I would like to know the story of the day King Alexander died." Serena said.

"Wait a second Serenity. I want to know some more details about this father and daughter relationship." Nicholas said as an idea struck him.

"Nicholas we are discussing the issues of traitor and murder not relationships." Serena said annoyed turning on him.

Nicholas smirked and stood up, "Think Serenity about this for a moment. She is his daughter at the moment. Of course she is going to protect him even if that means lying to save him."

"I wouldn't do that! I'm telling the truth!" Rini cried

"Oh please. That's what you would say." Nicholas scoffed

"Get to the point or drop the subject." Serena ordered standing up.

Nicholas smiled, "Little girl how far are you willing to go to save his life?"

"You don't scare me." Rini said glaring into his red eyes…wait red?

"I'm just trying to find the truth." Nicholas played innocent.

Suddenly Rei couldn't take it anymore, "You unimaginable bastard!"

"Rei!" The girls shouted

"Sailor Mars you are out of line!" Serena said

"Tell her the truth! You had Alexander killed! You lead Beryl's army into the Moon Kingdom!" Rei shouted.

Nicholas smirked, "Do you have proof Sailor Mars?"

"Helios showed us everything." Mina said stepping forward.

"He also showed us the agreement between Beryl and this piece of shit." Lita commented

"We also know that he was manipulating you in your dreams." Ami stepped forward.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you Serena. Please find it in your heart to believe me." Darien pleaded.

Serena looked back and forth to Nicholas and then to her friends. Why was this so difficult? She knew who she should trust. She knew who she belonged with. But what is this feeling.

"Doubt," a voice came to her, "Look around you Serenity. They are arguing amongst themselves."

Serena watched as Mina was holding Darien back from trying to get to Nicholas and much to Lita's disappointment she was holding Nicholas back. Rini was yelling to try and shut them up.

"What should I do?" Serena asked the voice in her mind.

"Isn't it obvious Serenity? They don't care. They just want to see you dead like your mother and father. This is a trap just to let your guard down. Do what you have to do and fulfill your destiny."

Nicholas had a sudden brain freeze, "What's going on?" The atmosphere changed in the room. A surge of power coursed through the room and all eyes were on Serena.

She was surrounded by a black aura who was gripping the desk. The Moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead. Then as quick as it came the aura vanished. But when Serena opened her eyes they were no longer a deep cerulean blue but a crimson red.

"No." Nicholas breathed, "This wasn't supposed to happen," he began to pant, "Why?"

The girls looked at the blonde haired man in front of him. He looked devastated and betrayed?

"When we started I said I would pass my judgment and I pass it now. Until I find out the truth all of you are being accused of conspiring against the crown and against the Silver Millennium."

"But we are telling you the truth!" Venus yelled

"Please trust your heart!" Rini cried

"I will do anything for you." Darien said.

"Please Serenity this is not how it was suppose to happen! I didn't want any of this to happen!" Nicholas pleaded

"Shut up already and go burn in hell!" Jupiter said snapping at the man.

There was an uproar and then finally...

"SILENCE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! I AM SICK OF THE LIES!" Serena cried out. She brought forth the Silver Crystal and all of a sudden the girls and Darien felt weak and then they transformed back to the civilian forms as they're powers were sucked into the crystal. Serena then summoned stone guards, "Apprehend these criminals and throw them in the dungeon."

Each guard did as they were told and took the girls, Darien, Helios, and Nicholas to the dungeon.

"Wait you can't do this!" Darien said looking Serena in the face as he tried fighting against the stone guard.

"Sayonara." Serena responded. Then the guard led him out the door.


	18. Chapter 15

Once again I thank you to all that are keeping me going with this story! You are all wonderful and I take my hat off to you! Anyway in this chapter this is the final piece of this messed up 5000 molecule puzzle that all you have been waiting for. This chapter is mainly in Nicholas's POV from the time he banished himself from the Moon Kingdom up through the attack. So enjoy and review! ^.^

**Chapter Fifteen **

**The last piece of the puzzle unfolds**

"_Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."_

_Swami Sivananda _

Darien had finally lost it. All the pent up frustration, pain, anger, and guilt had unleashed it's ugly head on Nicholas. No one made any moves to stop the Prince not even Nicholas defended himself. He knew what had happened. The dark force that lived inside of him since the time of the death of his parents had moved to the vulnerable Serena. He knew that he deserved this beating. He wanted to pay for his crimes. He never meant any of this to happen. All he wanted was his love back.

It wasn't until Rini noticed that Nicholas was just as, and if possible worse, than Darien looked she took her dad by the sleeve and whispered, "Enough."

Darien's charcoal eyes locked onto his daughter's red eyes that he stopped his assault on the man in front of him. His gaze wandered back to the man in question. Rini tugged on his sleeve again and repeated her request in her pained whisper, "Please daddy enough. He won't hurt us again. Look at him."

Darien had made no sound when he was beating the man to a bloody pulp. Both of Nicholas's eyes were black and blue, his lip was bleeding badly, and his clothes were tarnished and ruined. He was worse off than Darien. Sighing Darien let Rini lead him on their side of the dungeon and no one made a move to go over to Nicholas. All energy was stripped from them when Serena had taken their powers. All they could do now was sit and come up with a new plan to make one final attempt to save their friend.

Nicholas on the other hand was broken. This was his entire fault. If only he had not let his revenge get in the way. All he wanted was for her to be happy. All he wanted was to be happy. But now instead of being with the woman he loved, he is cursing the day he laid his eyes on the witch.

**Nicholas's POV-**

Since I had watched her I knew that she had truly fallen for Endymion aka Darien. It wasn't my memory suppression that did the trick either. Her heart would've revealed the memory block but instead it actually grew on him. Therefore, I knew that she had no longer loved me. She had moved on just as I expected she would. Yes, I knew that she would move on sooner or later. She was strong and would not allow such feelings of loss or anxiety to bring her down. When did I know that she moved on? When she married the blundering idiot. I would never admit it to myself at the time so I had decided to get her back…even if that meant breaking her. It was selfish yes but I wouldn't stop until I had gotten what I wanted.

That day that I banished myself from the Moon Kingdom the opportunity had come to me when I met that witch, Beryl. She had opened up to me and told me of Endymion's refusal to marry her. I was angered beyond belief and my inner hatred grew. How dare he steal my wife from me when he was already engaged to someone else?! Beryl had sensed my distress and made an offer I couldn't refuse. She offered me the Princess in exchange for the Prince.

"How? They spend all their time together?" I asked her with skeptic in my voice.

"Easy Nicky," I cringed as she purred my name, "The Earth is about to revolt against the monarchy any day now. They will come to realize that the relationship of the Princess and Prince is a mistake. We just need to fuel the people's anger and then strike when the time is right."

I nodded and the plan was set. The odd feeling was that each time I spent with the witch the angrier I became. I was hardly recognizable to myself. My eyes were a blood red and I always wore a dark, almost demonic, look. I had returned to the Moon Kingdom as a guard. No one recognized me, not even Endymion. Serenity on the other hand always gave me a strange look when I walked by her. Of course I was worried that she may recognize me and figure me out, but that never came.

This was when my suspicions were confined that she had moved on and completely forgotten me. When I told Beryl of my fears she thought of another idea. She had explained to me that to ensure the safety of the plan the King had to be killed. My soul had begun to split in two. One half was all for it but the other half was utterly against it. I started to fight back the dark force that entered my body by reminding myself that Alexander was like a father to me. Ok sure he was against Serenity and I being together but that was halfway understandable. I had regained enough control to remind her that no one was supposed to die.

"You ignorant fool!" Beryl yelled and she slapped me so hard I fell back and felt my stinging face, "You would rather waste a year of planning just to save one miserable life?! This man let your soul-mate marry another man! He was responsible for your misery as much as Endymion!" When his face appeared in the crystal ball I snapped and let the darkness engulf me.

After I saw the lifeless corpse of the King on the ground covered not only in his own blood but that of his noble stallion I knew that I regretted everything. I wanted to die that day after I saw the distraught look on Serenity's face. I had just killed my second father and what if Serenity ever found out it was me? What would say? What would she do? After talking with Beryl about our 'success' I escaped to Elysion to talk to Helios. I confined everything I did to him. I regretted everything. He was understandable and gave me some strength that everything would be ok in the end…or so I thought. The day the Moon Kingdom fell would haunt me until the day I die.

The grand ball had finally arrived and things were set. The plan was that Beryl and I would get the Prince and the Princess apart once and for all. Keyword being 'was'. I had found out that Beryl was actually out to destroy the Princess and the White Moon. In her eyes the White Moon was trying to destroy the Black Moon for reasons that I could never understand no matter how many times I reflect on what I heard. But one thing was certain about: she had used me. She had never wanted to help me at all. She had used me in my state of depression to spark the war.

As the army of rebels from Earth was gathering at the gates to the Kingdom, I realize that I had to warn Queen Selenity, even if that meant I had to confess my crimes. I ran to another secret passageway that led me into the dungeons. Running through the halls I found Luna and Artemis and I told them of the approaching army. As they ran to warn the people in the ball room, I knew it was going to be too late.

It was in the heat of the moment that as I was running throughout the palace I had to find Serenity and Endymion. Serenity because I loved her and Endymion so I could apologize for everything. I realized that my hatred had caused this and I would do anything to make it right.

Pillars were falling all around me. The palace was breaking apart and screams of death echoed off the walls. I saw the Sailor Scouts die as Metallia blasted them with her energy. I continued to push myself to continue on.

I came across the balcony that use to over look my rose garden and I saw everything: Beryl had Serenity trapped and was about to strike her before I could call out a warning Endymion had blocked her attack by using his body as a shield. When that fatal blow had struck him Serenity cried out in pain that it nearly ripped my heart out.

I was enraged at this. I took out my own sword and went after the witch. I created a distraction and we fought.

"You traitor!" I cried, "You told me we were only suppose to separate them! No one was supposed to die! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Before she had I chance to respond I stabbed her. But my prick of happiness was short lived when I heard Selenity cry out, "Serenity!"

I turned and saw everything in slow motion: Serenity had picked up Endymion's sword and took her own life. Blood flowed everywhere. I shimmered to where the lifeless form of my love and my once best friend laid. This was my fault. Then to make matters worse I had lost another mother as well. I had seen the sacrifice Selenity made and before the light hit me I shimmered out.

I spent a thousand years in isolation. I managed to go to Sailor Pluto and she helped me by placing me outside the gates of time and space. From there I began to think about my life; what I had lost and what I gained. I watched Serenity and Endymion, now known as Serena and Darien. It was disgusting to watch as they grew closer together. The old rage started to return and soon my mind was controlled once again by the dark side of my soul. I wanted him dead! I never wanted his blood split as much as I wanted it now! It was his fault that she died! He didn't protect her! So I broke out of the void and returned to her.

From there the rest is history. I wish the girl didn't stop Endymion from his assault. I wanted more. The cold floor feels damp against my cheek and I curl myself up even more and I let loose my pain. Serenity I'm sorry.

**Normal POV- **

Rini looked over to the source of the sobbing. Nicholas was curled up in a ball on the hard cement floor. She wanted to ignore him but couldn't. It was one of the things she hated about herself; she inherited her mother's heart. No one made a move to stop her as she got up and walked over to him. Most likely they were either in deep thought or they just didn't care anymore; she was betting on the latter.

"Crying is not going to help," Rini said solemnly to the man. Nicholas looked up at the girl who had saved him from the Prince's wrath

Nicholas sat up and leaned against the stone, damp, cold wall, "I loved her. I wanted to be with her. I never wanted any of this to happen. Really I didn't."

Rini sighed and slid down next to him and said, "I believe you. I do Nicholas."

Nicholas laughed which now caused the uninterested people to look up, "You believe me? Why would you believe when I did all these things? Why would you believe me when I tried to have your father killed?"

Rini glared, "Because I sense it. I see it. I see all the pain you carried and the hate you consumed in your heart. I can feel the regret and shame emitting from your very essence of your soul. Now you can either sit here and wallow in self pity or accept what happened in the past and move on to help us rescue my mother. Your choice."

Nicholas looked into the child's eyes and then looked away smirking, "You are truly the daughter of Serenity."

"So are you going to help us?" Rini asked with a small flame of hope starting to ignite.

Before Nicholas could give his answer Darien stood up, "Like hell he's helping! Rini get away from him!"

Rini stood but she stood in front of Nicholas as to protect him from her father's mood twisting rage, "No I said enough! He means us no harm now. Rei tell him!"

Rei stood up and laid a hand on Darien's shoulder, "She's right. I feel no evil in him anymore."

"Look we've done enough fighting," Mina said also standing up but glared at the man, "I feel no need of wasting any more energy on trash."

"Speak for yourself." Lita spat still sitting then she turned to Nicholas, "You're so god damn lucky that my energy is low otherwise you'd be dead."

Ami sighed and said, "What does it matter anyway? We have more important things to worry about."

They sighed and sat back down going into a dormant thinking state when they heard voices coming down into the dungeon. Coming into view they recognized the men, "It can't be!" Darien exclaimed.

"The Generals." Breathed Mina trying to get a better look.

"So she's already begun the rebirth." Nicholas sighed sadly.

After talking with the stone guardsmen the Generals took their position as the new guards; then once the dungeon door closed the Generals turned and unlocked the cell door.

"Oh thank god you're all ok. Now come on we're getting you guys out of here." Kunzite said hurriedly.

No one in the cell moved and just stared at him like he had five heads, "What? Endymion tell them to get going. We are leading you all to safety."

"Why should we listen to you when you tried to kill us?" Darien asked.

The men looked at their prince then back at themselves. Jadeite was the first to speak, "We where brainwashed when that happened. But we can explain later now come on we have to hurry."

"We are not going anywhere with you." Mina said looking Kunzite start in the eye.

"We have enough problems without anyone else getting in our way." Lita said standing to face Nephrite.

"We want to help you. Why can't you see that?!" Zoisite asked walking up to Ami.

Ami glared back and said, "Excuse me if you were the cause of our death!"

"Enough of this!" Rei shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, "We can trust them. I sense no evil in them."

"I am not trust the people that killed and took Serena away from me!" Darien shouted.

"Serena was taken away from all of us not just you!" Rei shouted back.

"I love her!" Darien shouted, "I will not lose her again!"

"Look Endymion I know the last thing you want is to have us in your life again but the Princess is in bad shape. If there is any hope in saving her we have to get out of here and go somewhere safe. Please." Kunzite said trying to get through to Darien.

Darien started to pace back and forth and said furiously, "If you guys so much betray us then let god have mercy on you all. That goes double for you!" He pointed to Nicholas who looked startled.

"Understood." Kunzite and the others nodded.

"You are to also tell us what the hell is happening to Serena." Mina growled.

"Everything will be revealed once we get out of here." Nephrite promised.

The Generals lead the group into a narrow hallway, "Where are we?" Rini asked

"It's the passage way that would lead us back to Earth." Nicholas said remembering this route he took to warn the Moon Kingdom of the attack.

"That's right. Now do not panic." Zoisite warned.

"Why would we-" Before Rini could ask her question they were thrown into a vortex.

Meanwhile in the throne room Serena sat and watched as the Generals and her former friends vanished from her crystal ball.

"Well now this will be interesting." She snapped her fingers as out of a dark mist came another stone guard that appeared before her and bowed. Showing the faces of her friends and generals she said, "I want you to go to Earth and find these people. Bring them back alive."

The guard vanished and Serena walked out toward the window, "If you were all truly innocent as you claimed you would not have ran. Now I have no choice."

"That's a girl. Embrace your dark side. They only want to see you suffer." The mist spoke.

Serena smiled, "I will win. I am not a weakling. I will recreate what was destroyed then the Earth will be mine to control."

Laughing Serena walked out of the room with the dark mist trailing behind her.


	19. Chapter 16

Sry this took so long. I had major writers block. Also if this is short I'm sorry but I'm just getting back into the groove. So here is Chapter 16.

**Chapter Sixteen **

An escape. They needed an escape from this nightmare. Darien paced in the temple room with the great fire. They, rather the Generals, had defeated one of Serena's stone monsters and made it safely at the temple. Then once inside, the Generals had told them how they were brainwashed and tricked into helping Queen Beryl in the Silver Millennium. Darien didn't respond. All he could do now was focus on Serena.

Rei had sat and pleaded with the fire to show them how they could help their friend, but instead of a away they could, they saw the destruction that was to come:

_There was a black cloud coming from the Moon and it shrouded the Earth in darkness. They saw a bridge form and it connected the Moon to the Earth, demonic demons crossed it and started to enslave the people. _

_Soon the people were starting to rebel against the demonic take over. Leading the rebel army were the Scouts, Generals, and Darien. The rebel army loss and they were forced to be dragged by chains to bow before a woman on the balcony; it was Serena. Her hair was still silver but now she looked almost demonic. Her eyes were blood red and her dress color was black. She was holding long black staff with a black crystal on top. _

_Then with an evil smile she spoke, "You that are kneeling before me had tried to betray the Lunar Empire. You all had asked for judgment and I pass it now," Spreading her arms out her voice rang out, "Exile!" She tapped her staff on the ground and a vortex open up and people and demons alike that was kneeling before her was sucked in. Screams and wails where heard from inside the vortex as the people cried out in pain. Serena was still laughing in a satanic tone. Then there was a strike of lightening and the scene blew up in a fiery rage. _

No one in the room said a word at the scene they just saw. No one wanted to believe that the Serena they had seen was the Serena they always knew. Where was the happy bubbly girl they all knew and loved?

Nicholas shook his head and said, "I never wanted this to happen. All I wanted was to reclaim our love."

Just as Darien was about to speak a flash of light appeared before them and a voice spoke, "This was to happen anyway."

Heads turned and Sailor Pluto was standing in the room, "Time Guardian say what?" Mina asked confused.

"You mean to say that these events that are happening is suppose to happen?" Lita asked

"Not exactly. The events that are taking place are happening too early. They are suppose to happen when Rini is older and in charge of the Neo-Sailor Scouts in the future. From there the older Scouts and the new Scouts are suppose to unite and defeat Serenity," Then seeing the look on their faces at the word 'defeat' she added, "I don't mean it in the terms of kill her. Just heal her."

"Why did mom even turn into this?" Rini asked hugging Pluto not wanting to believe a word her friend was saying.

"We already went over this," Heads now turned on Nicholas, "I did it. It was my fault."

"No it's not," Pluto responded, "You came back for her too early. Besides in the future you were never evil. When Serenity was pregnant, you came back begging forgiveness from Endymion and Serenity, which they willingly accepted. They put you in charge of the military and made you the lead advisor, just like Endymion promised when you guys were younger. Then later after Rini was born made you godfather."

Eyes went wide and Rini gave the man in question a look, "So is that why he looked familiar too me?"

"Yes."

"Damn this thing is beyond messed up." Rei whistled.

"Ok I don't honestly care right now. Tell us what happened to make the future screwed up." Darien ordered.

Pluto shook her head, "I think it has something to do with the battle with Chaos," Pluto sighed, "Serena…she…didn't completely destroy Chaos."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked

"Yeah of course she did!" Lita argued

The Generals were confused as they restrained the girls from attacking Pluto.

"No she didn't. Listen, she was running out of energy when she was fighting it. All she had enough power to do was seal it away. Guess where she sealed it to. Nicholas you should know." Pluto responded.

The fighting stopped and realization hit, "The void."

"That is why I had a surge of hate. It wasn't from Beryl but from this Chaos thing." Nicholas said.

"Exactly. Beryl had used Chaos in the past to brainwash the Earth into fighting the Moon Kingdom. She used some on you to help her betray the Moon. So you were more susceptible to being controlled by it again."

"Where does Serena fit into all this? She was never controlled by it. She never experienced any darkness." Rei asked

"I always knew the Princess to be kind hearted-" Kunzite added

"And loyal-" Jadiet through in

"Loving-" Mina

"Forgiving-" Darien said rubbing his head remembering their break up

"Go lucky-" Lita

"Carefree." Ami finished

Concern welled up deep into the pits of their stomach remembering all the cheerful times they had with their friend. The Generals remembered how Serena introduced them to the scouts. Oh sure that was only a distraction the Princess used so she could be with her Prince, but hey live and let live. It was the most fun distractions they had.

Pluto shook her head as she would hate to tell them this, "An act. It was all an act."

No one responded.

The Moon Kingdom- 

Serena was glaring out the window that had a perfect view of Earth. How she hated that planet, why was she even bothering to protect it when no one cared. How many times had she saved it and after each time what would happen? It would get in trouble again.

"Your majesty?" A voice behind her spoke, "You wanted us?"

Serena turned to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune kneeling before her. She smiled and said, "Yes I did. It seems that I have traitors in my court. Rather sad actually," Serena turned her back on them and Neptune and Uranus gave wary looks, "To think I use to believe that everyone has good in them."

"What do you want us to do?" Neptune asked wanting to get out of the palace.

Serena smiled darkly to herself, "I want you to go retrieve the inner scouts and the generals. Bring them here by any means necessary. The inners do not have their powers so it should be rather easy."

Uranus and Neptune nodded and got up, they started to walk out the door when they stopped and as Serena said, "By the way, you have until the next morning to retrieve them otherwise you will be on my bad list. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." They both said.

"Good now go."

They walked out.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Act?" Rei asked no longer able to hold back her fury, "ACT?! WHAT THE HELL LADY?!"

"Rei calm down." Darien said trying to sooth the fire priestess by helping Jadeite hold her back.

"Fuck off Shields!" Rei yelled unable to contain herself, "You're allowed to have melt down but

I'm not?! How can you sit there and have this woman tell you your lover was a phony?! Fraud?!

FAKE?!"

"I never said!" Pluto countered feeling insulted

"You might as well have." Lita responded equally trying to control herself.

"Look you guys are not getting it! Things are all wrong here. Nothing is happening like it should. Rini should not even be here, the Generals should still be dead, Ami is supposed to be in Germany, Lita should be ready to go to France, and Darien is suppose to be in Harvard." Pluto nearly shouted.

Rei froze and so did everyone else. They could not believe this was happening, "What are you talking about? I turned down that college like a year ago." Ami said stunned.

"Why would I go to France? What is there anyway?" Lita asked.

"And I told Serena that I would stay with her." Darien said scratching his head.

"I can't believe that we would still be dead. So much for hope." Malachite said sadly.

"Where's the love?" Zoicite asked wistfully

"Don't we ever get a happy ending?" Nephrite asked feeling insulted.

"Oh shut up! She said still. That means we come back." Kunzite told them.

"Just tell us what is supposed to happen. Maybe then we can be back on track." Mina suggested.

"Wow you actually made a smart suggestion." Rei said slightly surprised

Pluto sighed and sat down followed by everyone else, "How much of the battle do you all know?"

"You guys where fighting with mommy," Rini said quietly

Pluto nodded as each of them where looking ashamed, "Yes. But we do not have any memory of it because that was not us."

"I remember it was our star seeds." Ami explained.

"That is right but to her it was really us. Anyway after the battle you all started to drift apart. Serena felt as if it was because of her that you all seemed unhappy. So she knew that Darien wanted to be a doctor so she rather forced him to go back to America. When he went back, Ami got another chance to go to Germany. At first she did not want to go, but Serena too forced her. So within a few months she left then not long after a culinary school in France got in contact with Lita and she too accepted to go…rather Serena told her. Not too long after that Mina's dream to be in show biz popped up when she was accepted into performing arts. That left Rei and Serena by themselves," Pluto sighed and she started back up, "Rei your grandfather became very sick. There was nothing they could do. You became upset and started to become very irate around Serena. So she told you to leave Tokyo to get a change of scenery. Rei protested as much as she could until she was ordered to go. That left Serena alone."

"What about her family?" Darien asked

Pluto shook her head, "After you all left Serena was rather depressed. Her old friends, Molly and Melvin, they left to moved to a college also in America. So to cheer Serena up, her family took her to the hot springs. But along the way they got into a car accident. A drunken truck driver hit the car full on. Theoretically Serena should have died, but being connected to the Silver Crystal it protected her. Sammy, Ken, and Ikuko did not make it. The lost hit Serena hard. She was alone. Luna and Artemis had gone off to live their lives, you all had left to fulfill your dreams, and Rini was in the future. No one in the family had wanted her and besides she was a legal adult. In order to cope with her lost she dove into school work."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Ami whispered

"You mean like why she wouldn't tell you as to why she was being distant? She does not want to be considered weak, burden, useless. Besides she was always hiding her true feelings from you all." Pluto responded

"Ok so then what? You said it was the future that she was supposed to turn into this so what happened?" Lita asked

"Well while you were gone she had to battle a few rouge demons by herself and she had become a workaholic. Even Ami had to beg her to take a day off from her job. So when Crystal Tokyo did come nothing had changed Serena for the better. She became more reserved and even irate at people. Then finally one day darkness consumed her and you all had to battle."

"Did we win?" Rei asked

"Yes but it was never the same after that." Pluto responded

"So what changed now?" Darien asked not sure if he wanted the answer

"Her pure heart shattered and-" Pluto was interrupted

"How?" Mina gasped

"Yeah if it did wouldn't she be a mindless zombie?" Lita asked

"You all didn't let me finish. When her pure heart shattered it was replaced with a heart filled with darkness."

"Heart filled with darkness?" Rini asked

"Yes. Before Serena sealed Chaos away it shattered the pure heart and in its place made a dark heart from the very essence of chaos itself." Pluto explained

"So Chaos made a heart from itself?" Ami asked writing down what Pluto had just said.

"Precisely."

"But Serena is weak around darkness isn't she? Like the Silver Crystal would not have been able to beat the Dark Crystal, remember the fight with the Doom Phantom? It took her crystal and Rini's crystal to beat him. Plus our powers as well." Lita said confused

Rei thought for a moment and replied, "Not necessarily. She would already have to had accepted the darkness or at the very least be connected to it somehow."

"So then in order for Chaos to have been able to do that…Serena would have to be susceptible to the darkness." Darien said thoughtfully

"Or at the very least vulnerable." Rei responded

"But how? No one died in this timeline." Mina pointed out

Ami thought and she responded, "While that is true she still has been distant with us anyway and that all started with Nicholas. He said he was in the void so Chaos got to him and he started filling Serena's head with ideas and nightmares. It all makes sense!"

"But if this is happening now. Why was it delayed to begin with?" Darien asked

Pluto sighed again, "That is something I cannot answer."

"So are we screwed?" Rini asked

"Only time will tell." Pluto responded sadly.

With Harkua and Michiru- 

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune sat in the tree that overlooks the temple. They have heard everything that was explained. But they could not disobey the Queen. They only had one day to get them or they would be wanted too.

"Well what do we do?" Haruka asked looking down at the temple, "If Serena says that we have to turn in the traitors then that means Setsuna is one also."

Michiru watched them alongside her partner, "I don't know Haruka. I don't know this time."

Haruka sighed and looked away to see, "Hotaru?!"

Michiru looked to see their adopted daughter running up to the temple stairs, "What is she doing here?"

Before Haruka could come up with an answer Serena's voice came to them, "What are you doing?! Did you find them?!"

"Yes we did but Hotaru is in there with them." Michiru explained

"Then take her too. If she is siding with them then she too is a traitor." Serena's angry voice rang in their heads

"But Hotaru is like our daughter. Please give us a chance to prove that she is with us." Haruka pleaded

They could almost see Serena roll her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine have it your way. But you still have one day to bring them to me. And remember if you fail then your heads will be mine. And if she is not with us then she's against us. Don't fail me."

The Outer Sailors sighed. They had to make a choice…but what is the right one?


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Haruka got a call on her cell phone and the next thing I know they're running out the door. I don't know where they went from there." Hotaru said clinging to Rini for dear life.

"It's ok. I'm sure they're ok." Rini said rubbing her friend's back.

Everyone sighed. They did not have a good feeling about Haruka and Michiru's disappearance.

Darien thought for a moment and said, "You don't think that Serena-"

"Serena what?" a voice spoke in a mechanic like tone.

Heads spun around to see Haruka and Michiru as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing before them…and they did not look happy.

"We are not going to ask you again. What did our Queen do?" Uranus growled. She didn't want to do this. Haruka did not want to do this. These people were her friends.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Hotaru wiggled out of Rini's protective hug and ran over to the new comers, but Haruka and Michiru got into a fighting stance that sent Hotaru halting in her tracts, "We have one question and one question only. Hotaru, whose side are you on? Their side," Haruka pointed to the inner scouts, "or ours?"

Hotaru looked back at and then at them, "How can you ask me that? Why are you asking me this?"

Michiru smiled sadly, "Please think Saturn…Hotaru. Choose wisely."

Hotaru started to tear up. She was confused, why is she being forced to choose sides?

Rini looked back to her best friend and then at her second family. She couldn't take it. They have no right to treat her like this. Rini ran forward and stepped between the older scouts and her friend, "Hey leave her alone! Why are you doing this?!"

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh, oh Selenity forgive me, "Back off Princess. This is no one of your concern."

"The hell it's my concern!" Rini shouted back in anger. Then with some quick thinking she said, "As your future Princess of Crystal Tokyo I demand to know what the hell you think you're doing!"

Everyone gasped; but Haruka and Michiru smiled with amusement then Michiru and said, "I believe you don't have that authority. We know for a fact that Crystal Tokyo no longer exists. Our orders come from the Queen. Now Hotaru, whose side do you choose."

"Then you will listen to me," Darien stepped forward and growled, "As Prince of the Earth I demand to know as to what the hell Serena is doing!"

Haruka stepped forward and kicked Darien hard in the stomach which sent him flying into the wall, "Darien!" The girls cried out running over to him.

Hotaru looked at them then got angry, "Saturn Power make up!" Standing before them was Sailor Saturn.

Haruka smiled at her then said, "So you choose us?"

"As if Sailor Uranus," Saturn spoke pointing her Silence Glaive at the older outer scouts, "For harming my friends and for betraying us I, Sailor Saturn, with the power of Saturn will punish you!"

Michiru and Haruka could not believe their ears. Their little Hotaru turned on them. Serenity was right…she is a traitor.

"Of course I was right," They heard her voice in their head, 'Take it from someone who knows the pain of loved ones betraying them. But come…return to the palace and we will discuss strategy."

"But we haven't finished our job yet." Haruka said back.

Rini was watching them. Their faces went from disbelief to calculating. What was going on? Unless…

"Uranus please do not do this!" Rini shouted pleading, "My mother is not herself. She's being controlled!"

Haruka snapped back to reality, "Controlled? What are you-"

"Do you not sense the dark energy enveloping her?" Darien whispered painfully holding his stomach

"I knew something was not right about her." Michiru said.

"I you know so much about this, then why would you betray her instead of helping her?" Haruka growled

"We are not betraying her. We are trying to help her." Helios said

"What about them?" Michiru asked pointing to the Generals.

"Don't worry about them," Mina said standing up as if to protect the men, "Our main concern is Serena."

"Yea so here is a question for you; whose side are you on? Serena's or our's?" Lita demanded

Haruka looked at them then at her partner. Michiru looked back and before either of them answered a voice appeared and said, "You might want to rethink that offer."

"Serena." Darien breathed.

Serena smirked evilly and said, "I am giving you guys a chance here not to be on my bad list. So Uranus…Neptune what would it be?"

Saturn still had her Glaive pointed at them and they subconsciously moved over to protect the inner scouts. Serena's smirk faded now she was just plain livid, "Fine if it's a war you want…then a war you shall get," Serena's scepter appeared out of a puff of black smoke. The jewel on top started to glow a blood red, "Though the thought of ending your lives now would not be much fun." She fired a bright light at the inners and they now had their powers back.

"Our powers." Rei breathed

"Their back." Mina said

"But why?" Lita asked

Serena was again smirking evilly, "It would not be much of a war with only the Generals and the Outer Scouts fighting now would it?"

"Serena please you got to remember us. We don't want to fight you." Darien begged

"We saw the future and there is none." Rini pleaded, "Please mom. You're not evil."

Serena shook her head, "You're right. I'm better than evil. Now I will give you all a taste of my true power," She pointed the scepter once more and the jewel on top started to glow a fiery red again and Serena started to chant, "Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will seal. Organs will over heat and death will come."

The group was all down on their knees gasping for air. Never had they experienced such pain in their lives. They were now literally wishing for death to engulf them.

Serena was enjoying the scene before her. They would suffer for the loneliness and deceit they caused her. The time had come for their punishment, "Not now." A voice spoke to her.

"But why look at them." Serena groaned in her head, "I waited too long to do this."

"Now is not the time. I think they get it." The voice spoke.

Serena rolled her head and broke the connection. The group stopped gasping for air and laid motionless…they had all passed out with the exception of Darien. Serena looked at him and said darkly, "That was a warning." And she shimmered out of the temple.

"Serena." Darien wheezed and he passed out.


	22. Chapter 19

Ok I am really sorry for not updating. I got really bored of writing this and had no inspiration what's so ever. Although I hope this makes up for it.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Pain is all she had come to know. Since the day of her father's death in the Silver Millennium, her life was like a downward spiral to hell. When she was reborn, she had known nothing but deceit. She was told that they were her friends. She had been told that she was loved. She had been told that she was their savior. She was supposed to be that light of the world. The all source of good. Yes all of it was a lie.

Another thing she knew was abandonment. She had known of Nicholas the whole time. How he had fought Endymion in order to prove his worthiness to her. Then there where the scouts and Endymion himself who had fought the witch and lost their lives to protect her. When they were reborn the same thing had happened and she was left all alone once more to defeat her. When her daughter came to them the first time, she had left them to be with the Black Moon Family and it was up to Sailor Moon once again to save the world. One enemy after another it all ended with death, brainwashing, or too much pain to bear. Each time she had shown smiles and relief. Covering her pain up. Well not anymore. The final battle with Galaxia had broken her. Fighting her loved ones and in the end killing them had broken her. And this time she cannot forgive them.

Serena stood at the balcony that overlooked Earth. Her thoughts wandered back to another problem that she had faced…betrayal. She had sensed that the outer scouts would betray her like that. But it was a different matter to actually witness it, but then again she should be use to it.

"What plagues your mind?" a misty voice asked.

Serena turned toward the mirror to see a dark image in it talking to her. The image was disoriented and it looked almost demon like but she answered anyway, "My life."

"Your life has been hard that is no lie. Even before you were born it was all already in full swing." The demonic voice answered back

Sere was curious now as she thought over what had been said, "How can it already been trouble before I was born?"

"Your life does not start when you are born your highness. It starts with your parents and grandparents. Whatever decisions they make affect the next generation."

"So you're saying that my grandparents made bad choices?"

The voice crackled and it spoke, "I'm saying that your life and the way it turned out was only the middle of the story. Let me show you." The image swirled and Serena watched as the past was revealed to her once more.

**During the Golden Millennium-**

An alliance began to form from the ashes of the fallen; this same alliance was supposed to mark the end to the chaos and destruction. But instead it did the opposite. Ten royals from the respective quadrants of the Milkyway came and met at a royal, majestic palace. They followed a woman with wispy white hair that said she had years of wisdom. The gown she wore was also white that flowed to fit the curves perfectly. The Queen of the Moon was the most beautiful and had a heart filled of love and kindness. This Queen would start a precedent for future Queens to come; the name of this Queen was Diana, mother of Selenity and grandmother Serenity. She opened the door to a conference room where the royals had discussed business on days end to discuss peace. Today, as each royal sat in their respective seats, they hoped to have completed everything that they started.

Following Diana was the royal King from Mercury named Hermes. He wore a gold crown that had engraved in a sapphire was his symbol of Mercury. He was also carrying a scepter that also had his symbol engraved in the same jewel.

After Hermes came the Queen of Venus, Aphrodite. Her blonde hair was long and trailing after her. Her aura gave off the love and beauty that her respective planet represented. But the most distinctive thing about her was the ring she had on. The base was pure gold and the stone was a beautiful citrine. Engraved inside the stone was the symbol for Venus.

Taking his seat next to the Queen of Love and Beauty, King Endymion I of Earth sat. His colors represented the beauties the Earth held for his people. The jet black hair covered the emerald jewel on his crown. His dark eyes looked about the room avoiding the other royals as much as possible but his eyes locked on that of the King of Mars.

Mars's King had a reputation of being hot headed and tempermatic. The name of the King was Ares. He loved warfare as much as a little kid loves candy. The rumor was that he tortured the captives after they surrendered; but this was never proven. But it was also said that his ruby diamond ring shown brighter when he was displeased with something. Sitting next to Endymion must really displease him now. Ares locked eyes with Endymion and they glared. It was known that Earth and Mars had major differences. A coughing sound erupted from behind them and they looked away.

The Queen of Jupiter sat showing off her peridot diamond necklace with the symbol of her planet. Queen Jade of Jupiter was known for raising warriors to defend the planet but was never known to attack first and question later.

Other royals came in from Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto took their seats. But then another figure came in that caused the air in the room to turn to ice.

"What is she doing here?" Ares asked in the rudest manner.

The woman looked up at him as she took her seat next to Queen Diana. Her flaming red hair matched her flaming red eyes. The gown she wore was not of royalty but it showed the importance of her job. This person's name was Cassiopia.

"Cassiopia is here on my orders," Diana said standing. The royals gave their full attention, "She is my advisor and will be the witness on the treaty that we will be signing."

"We never agreed to this!" Ares spoke out again standing.

"Well if you don't like it then leave." Came a response from the end of the table; they looked to see the royal from Pluto named King Hades.

Ares grumbled and sat back down. Hades looked toward Diana and motioned her to continue, "Very well then; now as we have discussed previously this meeting would be about the treaty of the Golden Alliance." Diana stated, "Now here is the treaty as written as we discussed." Cassiopia handed Hermes the paper and he looked it over and passed it around, "If there is a problem that you see then state it out."

The paper went around the table and it stopped back to Queen of the Moon.

"I still don't understand why weak planets have to be involved." Ares stated out loud looking at Endymion.

"Who are you calling weak? Earth did as much work as any of you guys. We can protect the Galaxy as much as anyone here."

"Please Endymion how can you protect the Galaxy when you're having troubles to deal with on your own planet?" Ares asked rudely.

"Problems? I didn't hear about this. Endymion do you have something to tell us?" Diana asked looking at him.

Endymion looked at the Moon Queen and felt ashamed. This was his one time chance to prove that Earth can be useful. The alliance was being formed because all the planets agreed that each had a resource that could be useful to each other. When the battle first broke out between an unknown source the Moon Kingdom nearly fell. The Queen had lost Adonis, her husband and Endymion felt sorry for her so he sent troops to try and protect the Moon…that is when this whole mess started up for him; Ares being a major problem.

"Yes there is," He stood as Diana sat down. She felt sorry for him. He had troops sent to her to try and protect the kingdom since her husband died and since then problem after problem arose and strife between the planets had started, "My planet has been divided since the beginning of this war. Street fights have been fought, protests against my rule, and even bloodshed has been made on my doorstep. I have been trying so hard to stop the mess and well I thought that if we could reunite under this new age of peace then this madness on my planet would end." He sat his face flushed with red.

"See how can we let Earth into this if Endymion can't even control his own people?" Ares stated

"Oh and you do any better by inflicting fear into your own?" Hermes asked sarcastically.

"Why all this bloodshed and violence? Can't we just get along with peace and love?" Aphrodite asked, "Violence can only lead to destruction of ones planet."

"Well if that's true then Earth could destroy the Galaxy if we let it in. Why should we let a weak pathetic excuse of a planet into a high ranking society like ours?" Ares said.

"Take it back." Endymion was now standing and Ares stood up.

"And if I don't?" Ares asked. He was about a foot taller than Endymion.

"Take it back now." Endymion for some reason felt hate rushing through his veins.

The other royals were frozen in their seats just watching. The only brave royal in the room was Diana who stood and tried to calm things down, "Gentlemen please stop this." Her words fell on death ears.

"No because it's true."

Next thing that happened was that Ares was down on the ground then there was a surge of violence in the air and the royals went at it trying to gain control of the situation by apprehending Endymion and Ares. Yelling and fighting came causing the guards to come in and restrain the fighting monarchs. Endymion was pulled off Ares and he was restrained still fighting to free himself.

"Take him into the holding cell to await trial," Diana said ashamed. Endymion's face fell at the sight of the once majestic conference room and the look on Diana's face.

**End of the vision- **

Serenity looked back at the mist in the mirror and asked, "You're telling me that my life is screwed up because of this failure to create the perfect alliance?"

"You have to look deeper. This is the very start of the lies. The royals there were in it for one thing and one thing only…and that is power." The mist replied back.

"What of the earth king?" Serenity asked

"Here is the fate that set your life in motion." The mist swirled and it revealed the trail.

**Trial- **

Two weeks passed since the incident. The tribunal consisted of the new alliance that the Earth would've been apart of. Diana was voted leader of the alliance and she stood in front of the Judgment Hall.

"Bring the prisoner." She said.

The guards brought forth the King of the Earth. His face was still in that look he had when he left the conference room a week earlier. He was placed in the middle of the floor and major obscene words flew out at him. He looked up at the tribunal and saw the smug look on Ares.

"The case of King Endymion I of Earth versus the Golden Alliance shall begin. Proceeding over the case is Queen Diana of the Moon." Cassiopia read from the parchment paper. She sat and the trial began.

"King Endymion of Earth, under the charges of being a traitor and assault how do you plea?" Diana asked.

Endymion looked at her and said clearly, "Not guilty."

The courtroom atmosphere turned to ice as shouts of "traitor" and "heathen" arose, "ENOUGH!" Diana shouted which was a surprise because she hardly yelled, "I will not tolerate such barbaric acts in this courtroom. I will have decorum." An icy feeling arose from Endymion as he looked into the Queen's cerulean eyes flashed, "Now let the questioning begin."

Hermes's cleared his throat and stood, "Endymion do you admit that you attacked Ares, King of Mars?"

"Yes." Endymion stated, "I lost my temper and I through a punch."

Hermes nodded, "So you just admitted to the assault charge then."

"I did not assault him intentionally. I felt this surge of anger and just lost it."

"Neither here nor there, it was assault." Hermes explained, "No further questions."

Endymion shook his head. This cross examination was not going well but matters just got worst as Ares stood, "By what reason did you have the right to assault me?"

"This is not a fair trial!" Endymion blurted out, "The very person that is accusing me is on this tribunal!"

Murmurs ran through the courtroom as Ares smirked down upon Endymion. He then turned to Diana and said, "The defendant has to answer otherwise he forfeits the trial and we have to pass judgment."

"What?" Endymion exclaimed looking to the eight other royals from the planets then to Diana.

Diana stood, "Endymion please answer the question." She said calmly but half pleading.

He looked down to his chained hands and legs that were attached to the floor, "May the present examiner repeat the question?"

Ares smirked, "What reason did you have the right to assault me?"

"You provoked me." Came Endymion's response.

"I provoked you? In what ways? Tell the court the ways I provoked you." Ares demanded. The royals on the tribunal looked to the Mars King and then back toward Endymion.

Endymion again got this raging feeling surging through his veins and said, "You son of a b-"

"Enough!" Aphrodite stood, "This has to stop. Endymion the other charge was being a traitor to the alliance. You admitted that you did attack Ares therefore you attacked the alliance. Do you deny it?"

"Yes I attack Ares but technically a week ago the alliance was not even created!" Endymion said, "So if anything I should be standing here explaining the assault charge!"

Aphrodite sighed and turned to Diana and nodded. Diana shook her head and motioned with her hands. A guard brought a piece of parchment out to Endymion, "Do you recognize this parchment?"

Endymion looked at it and said, "Yes this is the treaty."

Aphrodite nodded and said, "Do you recognize the signature down at the bottom under the King of Mars?"

Without thinking Endymion looked and said, "Yes that's mine," after he said that he did a double take, "Wait what?"

Diana put a hand to her face and Endymion looked back and forth, "No wait I didn't-"

"Let the court be aware that Endymion I of Earth has put a claim to the signature," Aphrodite said and sat down.

This went on for about an hour then the time came to pass judgment.

"We have come to a conclusion. All hands for innocent of all charges?" Diana raised her hand but alas she was the only one. Endymion and her eyes met and pity was all he could detect in hers, "Guilty?" the eight royals left raised their hands. Endymion's heart sank as he looked up at the people that had decided his fate.

"King Endymion I of Earth I have no choice but to pass the judgment that has been voted on. Therefore I ban you and your kind from ever joining the Alliance. From here on out you are exiled for all time."

"NO!" He yelled trying to break free, "I was framed!"

"Guards remove this man from the courtroom and see him back to his planet." Diana said

"Diana please you can't do this!" Diana turned her back to the man, "Please! DIANA!"

Endymion kept calling until the doors closed.

**End Trial-**

"So because of this trial the Earth was banned from the alliance and was ridiculed. During the Silver Millennium we tried to fix it but the Earth Kingdom was too corrupted with hatred and revenge." The Mist responded.

Serenity looked away from the mirror and back toward the Earth, "So we must help them come to terms with the hatred. We did not do nothing wrong."

"Exactly and there is only one way to do that, you must destroy the planet."

This stirred something in Serenity. Something was wrong and she knew it, "Destroy it?"

"Yes it is too late to uncorrupt them. Kill the Earth Prince and the protectors and then rebuild." it responded.

"But-"

"No buts! You must do it. It is your duty!" The darkness swirled in the mirror and it blasted out coming right at her.

The black fog filled her mind and there was a slight whisper, "You will be mine...all in due time."

She was at its mercy.


	23. HOW TO UPDATE AND POST STORIES!

ALL CREDIT FOR THIS GOES TO 214352!

THIS WILL TELL YOU HOW TO POST NEW STORIES AND UPDATE THE ONES YOU ALREADY HAVE!

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6850169/1/HOW_TO_UPDATE_AN_EXISTING_STORY_or_POST_A_NEW_ONE


End file.
